Hikari no Daija The Serpent of Light
by Miriani
Summary: Ranma's life is seemingly ruined when Ryouga destroys the mushrooms that would have restored Ranma to his rightful age. But as some hands turn against him, his ancestry comes back to give him a new life, and haunt others.
1. Prologue: Revelations in Nerima

_"The line of the Green and Silver shall fall into the shadows and darkness; in the time of great horrors... one shall fall to the Dark, the other hidden in both the Sun and in the Dragon."_

_"The Dark line shall be false to the Green and Silver's Honor. It will rise, to lead those who follow the Snake into darkness. The Line hidden shall be tested worse, and still retain the truth. He will not be taught, yet, she shall be all that the Green and Silver idealizes."_

_"At the time of the final war, The Dark shall proclaim his status, but be false. The Hidden one, who is the true, will arrive, already a master, yet a student. He shall be unknown, but she shall lead them back to the Light."_

_"A Friendship ruptured, shall be reborn, the final true heirs of the Lion and the Serpent shall restore the brotherhood between their founders, broken on ideals... for times change and the founders' dreams will be realized."_

Final prophecy of Rowena Ravenclaw, 1107 CE

17 years ago, a school in Japan recorded a name down for their rolls with no notice.

11 years ago, a different school a half world away, took that name down as well, however, in their lists of future students, the name emblazoned in green and silver.

6 years ago, the first school sent out the letter of attendance to the name, and nothing was heard from the prospective student, and they thought nothing of it, this happened on occasion, after all.

Less than 2 weeks ago, that name reappeared on the rolls for admittance. This surprised the school, but they sent out the letter again.

Half a world away, a teacher called her headmaster to see the name that was emblazoned in green and silver... and where it was located.

Soon, two birds were in route, to the name, while a call was made to the first school. After the call... several more birds were en route to the same name... located in Nerima.

---

Hikari no Daija

(The Serpent of Light)

A Cabbit Patch Production

by Miriani and Andrew Norris

Characters are the properties of JK Rowling, Rumiko Takahashi, CLAMP, 20th Century Fox, Paramount, AIC, Pioneer and the team at #Akane.

Author's Note: For those not familiar with Ranma ½ or the Aging Mushroom Incident (Japanese Manga vol. 33, or the upcoming Viz Translation vol. 31), please read the excerpt from "Fangs of Justice: The History of the True Heir"

Prologue: Revelation in Nerima

---

Ranma stood over the ruins of the mushrooms, ignoring the mocking, almost deranged laughter behind him. A hand, almost too small to recognize as his own at first, reached for the smashed fungi. Ryouga continued to laugh, before catching a flowerpot in the face. "Damn you, Ryouga…" He snarled in a voice far more high pitched than normal. Ryouga stumbled back, angry for a moment, but too caught up in his ultimate victory over Ranma to stay mad for a moment, as the laughter continued.

"Aww, is widdle Ranma angwy?" Ryouga taunted, smiling maniacally as he looked at the child. Ranma growled almost cutely before jumping for Ryouga's face to kick him. The now older boy backed off, smirking. Ranma fell to the ground, an outraged scream escaped him. Ryouga laughed mockingly as he sneered at the child. At that scream, a tile off of the roof skittered down, bouncing off the gutter before flipping end over end toward the koi pond.

"I've done it!" Ryouga called out to the sky. "I won! I've bweee!" He said, buried in a pile of clothing. As the clothing dropped… so did a video camera. Ranma ran toward the pig, hands clenching, quite intent on having raw pork for his next meal as he chased the pig into the dojo. Unfortunately fate has never been kind to Ranma, and that moment was no exception as Ryouga dove for Akane's arms.

Akane scowled as she held her beloved 'P-Chan' in her arms. "Ranma, I told you to stop picking on poor P-Chan." She didn't even notice the pig's smug demeanor as he turned toward him in Akane's arms, gazing at Ranma with piggy amusement. "Shouldn't you be watching your stupid mushrooms?"

Ranma's aura flared a bright blue. "That ham hock on the hoof just destroyed them all."

Akane scoffed as she stroked Ryouga's back, not even looking at Ranma anymore. "Sure, Ranma, blame P-Chan…"

"Go take a look, damn it!" Ranma yelled out.

Akane sniffed and walked away with P-Chan, who nestled against the girl's chest, gloating.

Ranma screamed in rage and put his fist against a wall, denting it. That bastard swine had ruined Ranma's life and he just sat there, mocking him. Honor or no, that pig was bacon.

Akane brought P-Chan into her room, setting him down. "Good little P-Chan," she cooed as she moved to look at the small pot of mushrooms she had left in her room as a backup, in case Ranma or Ryouga did something foolish. "Well, they're almost ready," She remarked to herself before moving toward her desk to work on her homework.

Ryouga looked at the Mushrooms, eyes narrowing. Ranma could still regain his normal age with those. Now that Ryouga had the upper hand, he knew the only way to keep it was to prevent Ranma from ever getting those mushrooms. He was sure Akane would understand, and then that insufferable jerk would never be a problem for his future hap-er, Akane anymore. He looked at Akane who seemed to lose herself in the homework, before moving toward the pot. With cautious glances at Akane, he crept closer to the pot. As Akane bowed her head to look at a word closely, he seized his opportunity, tearing at the mushrooms, rending them asunder. He then leapt away, toward Akane. Victory was his, and it was truly sweet.

Suddenly the door slammed open, revealing an almost incandescent Ranma. Akane looked toward the door, furious. "What are you doing here, Ranma?" She snapped, but was ignored as Ranma leapt for the pig, hands reaching to throttle the life out of the dishonorable wretch, eyes red in fury. Unfortunately, he was quickly backhanded against a wall, near the pot smashing it. "I told you to stop picking on P-chan! Now look what you've done!" She gestures toward the broken pot and the ruined mushrooms. Ryouga paused and tried to hide his loam-covered hooves.

Ranma ignored Akane as he leapt toward the pig, who dodged toward the door. The swine would have escaped, except for a hand which hooked the bandana about his neck. That hand belonged to a very irate Nabiki, who glared at the pig. Ranma prepared to pounce once more, before being blasted out the window by Akane, hurling him into the distance.

Surprisingly, however, the glare turned to Akane as Nabiki spoke, "10,000 yen."

Akane blinked a bit. "For what?" she said, confused and still furious.

Nabiki held up a video tape. "You will want to see this." The pig in her other hand felt an ominous shiver, though he couldn't figure out why. After all, he had done nothing wrong. All of his deeds were to protect Akane. Must be Ranma flirting with one of his harlots. Akane held a hand out with a pair of 5000 yen notes, frowning as she reached for the tape. "Downstairs," Nabiki replied, not handing the tape over. She also refused to hand the pig over as the trio moved down toward the living room.

Ranma dragged himself back to semi-consciousness, having crashed into a small gate in front of a house. His head swam as he tried to pull himself to his feet. A blurry shape came into view and in a voice distorted and hollow, asked, "Myyyy gooooodnnnesss….. aarree yoooou alllriiighhht?" Ranma continued to struggle through the pain and distortion as he sat up. "Whaaaat haaappeeeneed tooooo yoooou?" the odd sounding voice called.

Ranma took a minute to try to interpret the speech, before replying with an almost croaking voice, "Fell…" Yeah, Ranma thought, despite the pain it triggered. Fell a couple miles horizontally.

Suddenly he was lifted up. The shape continued to speak, but he couldn't even try to understand it as the pain surged through him with the movement. He almost blacked out, but succeeded, barely, in keeping conscious. He realized what was wrong after an eternal moment of thought. Concussion. Fairly bad one at that, Ranma surmised. With that diagnosis, he decided the most important thing was to stay conscious. It was a lot harder than he thought before his mental processes announced why. He didn't have six years worth of body mass, strength and endurance. He was still tougher than your average ten year old, but it was not quite up to the task of just getting up from an impact such as Ranma had taken. He was carried somewhere, evidently into a building, as the light dimmed, then changed color.

He was placed on a soft … something, a bed or a couch or the like, as the voice continued to speak. Some of the words were almost clear enough to comprehend. "… concoction… grandmother made… … taste nasty but… always helped…" Suddenly a foul smelling fluid was poured carefully down his lips. The taste was revolting, but not as bad as some of Akane's attempts at cooking. He barely choked the thing down, and then laid back. Despite a taste and feel that resembled that of unwashed gym socks filling his mouth, his vision began to clear, and the voice, now recognizable as female, came in clearer.

"My grandmother always seemed to have one concoction or another to fix things up. I've never figured out how she did it, but at least she left the recipes," the voice said. Ranma looked toward the woman, getting a funny feeling. He couldn't quite see her and the voice was still somewhat distorted, but he knew there was something familiar about this woman. She sat down next to Ranma, looking at him. "You know, you remind me a lot of my son before he left me."

The funny feeling was even stronger as Ranma mumbled, "W-whatshish name?"

The woman looked toward him and said, "My child's name is Ranma. Saotome Ranma."

Ranma blinked as the funny feeling turned a weight upon his heart. Of all the places in Tokyo that Akane could have knocked him towards, why did it have to be his own house?

Akane's eye twitched as a blazing red aura filled the room. She hadn't moved once as the tape ran. Neither had Nabiki, one arm outstretched to hold the pig up. This became a more and more difficult prospect as the pig thrashed in terror as he watched his doom. Nabiki shook her head. "You're lunchmeat, Ryouga, you know that, right?"

Ryouga squealed in terror as he tried and failed to get away from Nabiki as he watched his destruction of the mushrooms, his transformation on the tape. Akane's face was utterly blank, save for that twitching eye. She then got up and knelt in front of Ryouga. "If I /ever/ see you again, I will have you neutered, just before I send you to the slaughter house."

Nabiki seemed to nod in a sardonic approval as Akane took the pig from her arms. Akane then proceeded to pummel the swine within an inch of its life, before opening the window and hurling him over the high fence, straight into a lamp post. Akane turned toward Nabiki and growled, "How long did you know?"

Nabiki looked at the tape. "Fourteen minutes, thirty four seconds," she admitted, a bit steamed as well. "It should have been so obvious. I'm slipping. Makes a lot of sense though."

Akane ranted, "How could he do something so… sick? And why didn't Ranma tell me?" Her hands clenched, as if strangling someone.

Nabiki thought for a moment then sighed. "He has. Repeatedly. How many times has he called P-chan Ryouga or vise versa? Why do you think he was so pissed about Ryouga and those mushrooms?" Nabiki went cold as she noticed a bit of dirt on Akane's blouse. "Oh no… Akane, where are the mushrooms?"

Akane glared. "Why should I care?"

Nabiki looked at the pot, then at Akane's blouse. "Because I think that bastard just screwed Ranma over… No wonder he was so pissed."

Akane snarled, "What are you talking about?"

Nabiki's face went cold as she grabbed Akane's blouse. "Look, damn it!" She gestured to the smashed mushrooms, and then gestured to the dirty shirt. "Think for a second? How do you think this dirt got there?" Disgusted and infuriated, she stormed out of the room, rushing down the stairs. "Damn her! You think she actually cared about that pig over Ranma. I don't care, Kasumi was wrong about her. She doesn't give a damn about him."

Nabiki rushed past Kasumi on the way out, ignoring Kasumi's inquiry into what was wrong as she began to try to follow the path Ranma had taken in his involuntary flight out Akane's window and asking any passer-bys. As she stormed her way down the street, her expression changed from fury to concern. Sure, Ranma was tough, but now Ranma was a child, and who knows what Akane might have done. She didn't know why, but she felt something was very wrong with the whole situation. She wondered why Akane had not seen it before. Embarrassed, she wondered why she herself hadn't seen it. That oinker and Ryouga always seemed to be close but never together. That stupid bandana. She was utterly infuriated by her own ignorance.

But what really bugged her was that this was hitting her harder than she expected. It's not like she really cared for Ranma, was it? Oh, who did she think she was fooling? Of course she did, Nabiki realized. She had cared for Ranma for quite a while, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself. After all, who was it that pulled her family's fat out of the fire, time and time again? Sure, sometimes it was his fault for actually putting it in the fire to begin with, but she knew several times where he'd saved them from their own stupidity.

Nabiki's pace quickened as she continued to follow the path of witnesses, who seemed more confused than anything. There was more to it, though. She had to admit, he was definitely easy on the eyes in either form. She was no lesbian, but she definitely appreciated the aesthetics of the female figure, and Ranma was quite a specimen as a woman. As a man, he was drop-dead gorgeous. Nabiki had been kicking herself since about a week and a half after Ranma arrived. She had him in the palm of her hand, (literally, she remembered with a bit of embarrassed pleasure) and gave him up to Akane. And for a time, it almost seemed like they might be doing alright together.

"It all came down to the pig," Nabiki muttered to herself. She thought back and swore under her breath. So many things came down to the swine. Ryouga had screwed up so many things between Ranma and Akane. If it wasn't for her violent reaction to the revelation of Ryouga's deception, Nabiki would have wondered if Akane actually felt for the bastard over Ranma. She paused as she began to recognize the area, a cold fist wrapping around her heart. She had followed Ranma this way when he had disappeared shortly after Nodoka had departed the Dojo. He would follow her to Saotome-ke and just stare at the door. She never got a look at his face, but she could guess what was on his mind. She then stopped as she noticed a policeman walking down the street. "Sir," she called out, "Have you seen a little boy or a little girl with red hair? About ten or so, wearing a pair of overalls?"

The policeman blinked. "You know the kid? He took a serious fall into a fence, nearly knocked the thing down. Some woman took him to her house, was going to help him out."

Nabiki froze as she asked for directions. She then thanked the officer and ran toward Saotome-ke. The fist tightened around her heart as she approached the house, noticing the dented fence a few houses away. "Oh no…" Nabiki whispered hoarsely to herself as she rushed to the door.

Nodoka left with the cup, returning with a bowl and cloth. "So, what is your name, dear?" She asked as she placed the bowl on the arm of the couch, before placing the cloth in the water.

Ranma's eyes widened a bit as he tried to think of a name. Unfortunately, at that point, it was redundant as Nodoka tipped the bowl over, pouring over Ranma's head. Suddenly Ranma's brain seemed to be both too big for his skull and shrunken in size to rattle around in his head. The pain screamed through his head and Ranma did the only thing he could do at that point. His eyes promptly rolled back into his head as he passed out.

Nodoka gasped sharply as she watched the child's hair turn from a dark black to a brilliant red. The face took a slightly feminine cast, and the body shrank before her eyes. With a terrified gasp, she stumbled backwards, her vision dimming. She fell backwards into a pair of hands, her last view being that of a mirror. Her last thought before slipping into the darkness of unconsciousness was how much that new face looked so very much like her own… and like the face of a lonely young girl…

Nabiki rushed into the house quickly, not even bothering with knocking as she slipped in. As she entered, she heard a gasp. Quickly, she ran toward the gasp and saw Ranma, female and unconscious on the couch, but more importantly for the moment, she saw Nodoka falling backwards, her head on a collision course with the coffee table. She dashed over and caught the falling woman carefully, laying her down next to the couch. "This is not good," Nabiki muttered, swearing softly under her breath.

She stood and paced, before looking at a piece of paper on the mantle. She paused and moved toward it, her usual curiosity drawing her over. She began to read it, and then shook her head, disgusted. Nabiki sighed. "I can't believe she'd follow through with this. It doesn't even say what this 'man among men' is supposed to be." She turned toward Ranma and sighed. "Hardly a man among men right… now…" She paused, eyes closing as she considered the situation.

Kasumi watched as Nabiki stormed out of the house, trying to get her attention but failing. She shook her head and turned back toward the dishes from Akane's attempt at breakfast this morning. She was going to reach in to her pocket for something when she heard the doorbell ring. With a sigh, she turned toward the door, and opened it to the last person she expected. "Tofu-sensei! Come on in!" She said, surprised. "It has been far too long."

Dr. Ono nodded as he stepped into the house, a hint unsteady but with no trace of the madness he usually seemed to show around Kasumi. "I was on a search for a friend, unfortunately, and it took me far longer than I wanted. Kasumi, I received a message today concerning Ranma. Is he here right now?"

Kasumi shook her head, sighing. "I'm afraid I haven't seen him in a few hours. I'm not sure where he could be. If it isn't confidential, what is this message about?"

"It is not quite confidential, but it is not something I can speak of with most people. You are perhaps the only one I can speak with of this for now."

Kasumi blinked softly. "Whatever do you m…" She paused. "I see… So Ranma is-"

Tofu nodded softly. "Yes, he is. And this worries me greatly. The message came from England."

"England? Why on earth would he be wanted in England? There are several places he can go to here in Tokyo alone," Kasumi said, concerned.

"I don't know. He was not very specific, and I think he was worried about the message being intercepted. Whatever this is about, it is quite serious." Tofu explained. "Of course, nothing about Ranma ever seems to be half measures. I am glad to hear he has the chance, but he is rather old for it, isn't he?"

Kasumi flinched and looked down into her lap. "That's… one of the problems. Recently Ryouga showed up with some odd mushrooms, and one of them has affected Ranma. He's been turned into a child."

Tofu blinked. "I see… Disturbing, but perhaps it's for the best. Everyone with the potential should have a chance to use it." He said the last a bit sharply, causing Kasumi to flinch once more. "It was not your fault, Kasumi. Your father… well, in his lack of wisdom, decided that they were not to go. I strenuously disagree, but it was his choice, not yours. Even though it should have been theirs."

Kasumi nodded and sighed. "I know. And I still feel guilty that I was able to go and they weren't."

Tofu nodded. "But it is good that you went. And Golden Sora still thinks you were among the best to grace their halls in ages. Even if your time was brief."

Kasumi nodded softly. "Even if I did make a few mistakes." She blushed furiously as she looked down at her hands.

Tofu shook her head. "You were young. It was a simple enough mistake."

"I shouldn't have been doing that anyway. I am glad you're finally over it, though," Kasumi said, ashamed.

"I am too. I believe Ranma is going to need all of our help," Tofu sighed quietly.

Nodoka and Ranma awoke at roughly the same time, Ranma groaning a little as she reached for her head. "Stop the world, I want to get off," she complained weakly.

Nodoka sat up. "What happ…" She paused as she looked at Ranma, going pale. "Are… Are you my child? Are you Ranma?" Nodoka asked with both hope and terror.

Ranma turned her head weakly, looking toward Nodoka. "I… yes, I am," she whispered softly. "Pops wanted to hide me. He was afraid and he made me hide every time you came," she whispered, resignation in her voice.

"How can you be Ranma!" Nodoka asked, near hysterical.

Ranma closed her eyes. "I was cursed… Pop knocked me into a magic spring which turned me into this. Every time I'm touched by cold water, I turn into a girl. As for the age… Someone used this mushroom on me… it turned me into a kid."

Nodoka tried to deny it, but watching the child before her change from a boy to a girl in front of her eyes prevented her from disbelieving. "No…" she whispered hoarsely. "D… do you know what you agreed to as a child?"

A slight cough was heard, as both Saotomes turned toward Nabiki, who was holding the paper she found earlier in her hands. "That's what I'd like to talk about, Oba-san."

Nodoka blinked. "What are you doing here, Nabiki-chan?" she asked, surprised.

Nabiki sighed softly. "I came to find out what happened to Ranma after Akane sent him here."

Nodoka paused. "Sent him here? But he…" She paused and frowned. "I gather it was not consensual?"

Nabiki nodded. "She has a bit of problem with her temper," she said dryly. "But that's not the point. I came just as you fainted, and I need to talk to you. To both of you." She held up the paper. "I looked at this, and it made me think. What are you looking for in this 'man among men' garbage?"

Nodoka frowned at the remark, but explained, "Well, Ranma was to be a good man, kind, noble…"

Nabiki nodded. "Well, I can say three out of four is good… as for man, well…" She took a deep breath. Here we go, Nabiki thought to herself. "Well, he can't be a man, considering he's only 10 right now, can he?"

Nodoka replied, "Eleven. His birthday was a week and a half ago." Nabiki blinked, a bit of concern leaking onto her face, concern Nodoka kept in mind as she continued. "No, I suppose he would not be. So he could never fulfi-" Ranma flinched at Nodoka's words, remaining mute, almost resigned to death. However, Nodoka could not finish that thought as Nabiki interrupted.

"Wrong. It means he can't fulfill it right now. Before he can become a man, he has to be a child. This child," she said, gesturing to Ranma. "Here's what I'm proposing. With all of that training, he's never had the chance to be a child. You can help him be that child. And then a man, or a woman, or whatever you and he decide is necessary. Please, don't let a moldy piece of paper with… handprints?" Nabiki looked disgusted. She still could not believe Genma's utter lunacy. "ruin lives."

Nodoka paused. "Lives?"

Nabiki nodded quietly. "Lives. I like the kid. He's been almost like a friend to me. Something I don't have many of."

Nodoka looked at her. "Did you know he was to marry one of you three?"

Nabiki sat back, hoping she did well enough to convince Nodoka to leave Ranma alive. "Yes, father and Genma mentioned some agreement to join the schools."

Nodoka nodded. "That's not quite true, but it's as much as he knows."

Nabiki blinked, her curiosity going into overload once more. "What do you mean?"

Nodoka sighed. "The deal was not between your father and my husband. It was originally between your mother and I. We were hoping for something very specific, and if Ranma was not the one we were hoping for, we hoped that it would be the child of Ranma and whoever of you three married him."

Both Ranma and Nabiki were startled at this. "What were you looking for?"

Nodoka sighed as she looked toward Ranma, still trying to figure out what happened. "We wanted to restore something that my family lost several generations ago. You should know what it is, right?"

Nabiki shook her head. "Not a clue. This is the first I've heard of it."

Nodoka looked stunned. "I'm sure Kasumi would have told you?" At the mute negation in Nabiki's eyes, Nodoka became practically exasperated. "I'm sure you wondered what the letters were for?"

Nabiki frowned. "What letters?" she asked, eyes narrowing a bit.

"What letters! You didn't receive your admission letters to Golden Sora?"

Nabiki shook her head, and then frowned. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

Nodoka's eyes widened, her expression outraged. "When you were eleven, you should have received your admission letters to Golden Sora Academy!"

Nabiki paused as the time and name clicked. "Wait… I remember a letter… but father tore it up. He said it wasn't any of our business…" Before she could continue that thought, Nodoka stood, furious.

"What was he thinking? That fool! That blasted… deadsoul!" she swore as she paced.

"He muttered something about blasted birds and burnt the letter…" Nabiki reminisced, but then Ranma spoke up in a weak, almost fragile voice.

"I… think I remember something about a bird… Pops swore something about eating that bird… A letter going into the fire…" With every word, Nodoka looked more and more furious, a red aura forming around the woman.

"That insufferable bastard!" Nodoka howled. "That damn, deadsouled, bastard! Three generations and that bastard ruins it all!"

Both Ranma and Nabiki were on the verge of abject terror at the infuriated woman, but Ranma barely had the courage to ask, "Aunt Saotome? What's wrong?"

Nodoka whirled on Ranma, and her outrage dwindled as she said, "Ranma… please don't call me that." The outrage turned to a pleading. "I… please call me mother?"

Ranma struggled to her feet and stumbled toward Nodoka, who quickly scooped her up, hugging her fiercely. "Th… thank you, 'kaa-san," Ranma said, bursting into tears. Nabiki nodded in approval and wistfulness, wiping away her own tears as she watched the two.

"No, Ranma, this is not your fault at all. It's mine…" Nodoka whispered, crying softly as she held her child. Murderous rage could wait. This was far, far more important. Nabiki sat back on the couch Ranma abandoned, sighing in relief. There's no way the woman she looked at now could call upon Ranma to kill himself. On the other hand, a hint of worry entered her heart for the woman's husband and her own father.

Nodoka sat down, holding Ranma in her lap as she looked up. "So… you really don't know, do you?" Nodoka asked, resigned.

Nabiki and Ranma shook their heads, as Nodoka began to explain. "You were both to receive your invitations to Golden Sora Academy at the age of 11. It's one of the most prestigious academies for us in all of Japan."

Nabiki blinked. "Us?"

Nodoka nodded. "Receiving those letters would have confirmed both your mother's and my deepest wish. That you two would become magi."

"Magi?" Ranma asked, confused, and Nabiki, skeptical.

Nodoka nodded quietly. "Yes. Like your mother and my great grandparents… That's why we were hoping for you two. My family were once great magi, but the last few generations produced nobody with magical capabilities. That's what the marriage plan was for. Hoping that if you were not magi, that one of your children could be."

"I don't know, that sounds a bit fishy," Nabiki claimed. "I've never seen a 'magi'."

Ranma looked at her. "I change forms with water and you say you don't believe in magic?"

"I said magi, not magic, Ranma," she replied.

Nodoka sighed. "No, I suppose you wouldn't. Especially since those fools seem to have done everything in their power to make sure you never would know." She held Ranma, who sniffed a bit as she clung to Nodoka. "Magi are all over the place. And you two were evidently meant to go to Golden Sora for your training… but those fools have ruined everything."

A rustle of feathers was heard from the door Nabiki left open, as a small falcon drifted into the room. It landed softly on the arm of the couch, a golden envelope dangling from a tie around its right leg. Nodoka blinked as she took up the envelope, and froze as she noticed the seal upon it. "Ranma…. It's for you," she whispered, giving her the envelope with a look of intense hope on her face. The falcon leapt off, heading out the door as Ranma began to open the envelope, when a second bird drifted in, a snowy owl.

Ranma took an envelope from the owl, staring at the two. Both envelopes were made of yellowish parchment, with identical addresses, one in kana and kanji, the other in romanji. Both said,

**_Ranma Saotome_**

**_The Living Room_**

**_2-1-3_****_ Mashiko_**

**_Furinkan-cho, _****_Nerima-ku_****_Japan_**

Ranma paused, before opening the first, which was sealed with azure wax, bearing a phoenix that seemed to shine from the seal.

**Golden**** Sora ****Mahoujin ****Academy**

**Headmistress: Yamori Fujiko**

**(Order of the Silver Sun, 1st Class, Secretary, International Confederation of Wizards)**

Dear Saotome Ranma-san

We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected for the upcoming class at Golden Sora Mahoujin Academy. Enclosed is a list of all necessary books and equipment. We would be honored if you would send a falcon with your reply by June 30th, in order to begin your term on August 1st.

Sincerely,

Kazaru Akira

Deputy Headmaster.

Nodoka almost squealed with excitement as she read the invitation over Ranma's shoulder. Ranma looked stunned as she opened the second letter, one with a purple wax seal. He read it at a slower pace as he translated it from the English it was written in.

**_HOGWART'S _****_SCHOOL_****_ OF _****_WITCHCRAFT_****_ AND WIZARDRY_**

**_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_**

**_(Order of Merlin, 1st Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_**

Dear Ms. Saotome,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Nodoka looked stunned as she read the second letter. "My goodness…" she whispered in astonishment. "_Two_ schools!" She clung tightly to Ranma, almost passing out once more.

Nabiki looked to Nodoka. "I guess this is a good thing?" she said a bit dryly.

Nodoka nodded, wiping a tear away. "A very very good thing." She paused, and then looked terrified. "Oh no… I've just gotten you back and already I'll be losing you…" she whispered.

Ranma shook her head. "No. If it means I'm losing you, then I'm not going."

Nodoka looked horrified. "No, Ranma. Please. You have to do this. I beg of you…"

But before Ranma could protest, a second owl arrived, with another pair of letters, again, both still bearing the hyper-accurate address, but including Nodoka's name as well. Ranma paused, before reaching for the letters, opening the one from Golden Sora Academy.

**Golden ****Sora**** Mahoujin**** Academy**

**Headmistress: Yamori Fujiko**

**(Order of the Silver Sun, 1st Class, Secretary, International Confederation of Wizards)**

Dear Saotome Ranma-san and Saotome Nodoka-san;

Due to an extensive conversation with headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we find we must transfer your acceptance to Hogwart's School. Please come to Golden Sora Academy on August 1st, for necessary preparations in your transfer. We apologize for the disruption and confusion in this matter, but it has become necessary.

Once again, our apologies

Yamori Fujiko.

Nodoka looked stunned, looking into Ranma's eyes, before Ranma opened the second letter, very curious now.

**_HOGWART'S _****_SCHOOL_****_ OF _****_WITCHCRAFT_****_ AND WIZARDRY_**

**_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_**

**_(Order of Merlin, 1st Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_**

Dear Mrs. and Ms. Saotome,

We apologize for the urgent changes. We ask that both of you come to Hogwart's on August 1st after your meeting with Headmistress Yamori so that we may sort out this difficulty and make arrangements for the both of you. Enclosed is a map to Golden Sora Academy as well as a series of notes that will clarify locations where your required uniform and equipment may be purchased in your region.

With our sincerest apologies

Albus Dumbledore

Nabiki looked at the two. "So… what's going on here?"

Ranma spoke up after finishing his translation of the accompanying information in the second Hogwart's letter. "Evidently Golden Sora and this Hogwart's place had their wires crossed. I'm supposed to go to Europe."

Nabiki froze, her expression worried. "How long are you going to be?"

Ranma shook her head. "I don't know," she said, curling up in Nodoka's lap a bit more without realizing it. Nodoka did not mind at all, however, as she stroked Ranma's pigtail gently.

Nabiki looked at the pair, and worried. This might just mean she'd never see Ranma again. And for some reason, that hurt. Hurt a lot more than she ever expected it to. She looked the two and nodded. "I see."

Nodoka paused, and looked at Nabiki, noticing the disconsolate expression. She put a few ideas together, and then looked to Ranma. "Dear… why don't you go ahead and take a look around, I'd like to talk to Nabiki alone, please?" Ranma nodded very hesitantly but wandered off, to search for what might be her own room. She then looked to Nodoka. "Nabiki, dear… what do you think of my son?"

Nabiki blinked, and sighed quietly. "I care a lot about him. He's… a good person."

Nodoka looked at her. "Would you be willing to spend the rest of your life with him?"

Nabiki paused. A loaded question, but one she could probably answer. However, she asked, "Well, the problem is, I'm now about six or seven years older than he is now."

Nodoka nodded. "That might be a problem. But, and this is merely a conjecture, what if you used these mushrooms to become as old as Ranma is? Even if you didn't want to be in a… relationship with him, it could give you another chance. If these schools wanted Ranma, even after these mushrooms, they could want you?"

Nabiki sighed and nodded. "I understand. And it's /very/ tempting. Unfortunately, we don't know where these mushrooms are from, and some… well, asshole, destroyed the only ones we had. Pardon my language."

Nodoka nodded. "No need for forgiveness. This is quite a disturbing situation."

Nabiki paused, then said, "I…" she blushed furiously, "I'd be willing to search for them…"

Nodoka smiled gently. "You care for my son, don't you? Even though he has this curse you spoke of?"

Nabiki nodded quietly. "The curse doesn't matter. I do care for him. Even if I don't marry him, he is… he is a friend. And I don't think I'd want him to be alone through this."

Nodoka nodded and moved to pat Nabiki's hand. "I understand. And if you can find these mushrooms, I would very much appreciate if you could be with him. At least he would know someone cares…" She whispered softly as Nabiki took her hand, squeezing gently.

Ranma leaned against the wall, as she listened to the conversation behind it. She was stunned to hear Nabiki's words. Never in her wildest dreams did she realize that Nabiki would care about her. At least someone seemed to. She jumped suddenly, as a hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up to see it was Nabiki. "I… I heard you come down the stairs, Ranma," Nabiki said softly, as Nodoka looked at the two. "And I wanted to say, I do care. And I'm sorry I was so… well, cold to you." She sighed quietly. "You deserved better."

Ranma went from stunned to utterly flabbergasted. Nabiki continued, however. "I'm going to try to find those mushrooms, Ranma."

The child shook her head. "No, you can't do that. You don't want to be a kid again just for me."

"It's not just for you. You heard what your mother said. I was supposed to be a magus. Like you're going to be. And I want that too. I know my mother would have wanted me to be one too. So even if you don't want me around, it'll still be worth it."

Ranma looked at her, before throwing her arms around Nabiki's waist. "I… I never believed you'd say that, that I'd say this, but… please hurry. I… don't want to be alone there." Nabiki was stunned at just how vulnerable Ranma looked. For that, he's going to be in a world of hurt, Nabiki thought. Ryouga ruined things for Ranma. Ranma deserves better.

Nabiki nodded softly. "I'm going to hurry. You know me; I'll have it as soon as I can. But I want you to promise me. I know how you are in school here. I want you to do better there."

Ranma blushed in embarrassment. "Well, I'll try."

Nabiki looked at her and grinned. "You'd better. I don't want to waste my time just because you want to screw around. Besides, maybe some day, you can cure that curse of yours or something."

Ranma blinked, and then straightened up, the fire in her eyes all too familiar to Nabiki. Good, she thought to herself. Looks like it was the right button to press. Nabiki grinned. "I suppose I'd better let you two do that mom and child bonding sort of thing. I've got some 'shrooms to find."

Ranma nodded and hugged her tightly. "Good luck, Nabiki. And hurry, please?"

Nabiki nodded and smiled gently. "I'll talk to you two later."

Nodoka nodded. "I wish you luck in your search, Nabiki-chan."

Nabiki nodded and gave Nodoka a hug. "Thanks, Aunty." She then headed for the door to go back home, determination showing on her face.

Kasumi offered Tofu some tea as she sat down. "So, why Hogwart's? Golden Sora is easily its equal, as you well know."

Tofu sighed as he took the cup. "All I know is that Headmaster Dumbledore came all the way from Europe to talk to the Headmistress. After that conversation, she decided Ranma wouldn't be attending. And I'm as baffled as to why as you are."

Kasumi sighed. "But it's so far away."

Tofu nodded. "I know you care for the boy, Kasumi, but he does need to learn. And Hogwart's may have their reasons for it. For his sake, I'd far rather be safe than sorry." He took a sip of the tea, sighing. "To be honest, I have to admit I admire the kid. He's got a lot of guts, and one of the fastest minds I've seen," he replies.

Kasumi nodded gently. "He's a kind, and admirable person."

Tofu sat back. "You realize… if you tell Nabiki where to find those mushrooms, she'll probably take them. I can see her wanting to take the chance to learn."

Kasumi looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "You're forgetting something. Nabiki and Ranma."

Tofu looks at her. "Don't you mean Akane and Ranma?"

Kasumi shrugged. "Akane… I don't know if she understands. But I know Nabiki. Even if she wouldn't admit it, she does care about Ranma. She may go to follow him too."

Tofu looked surprised. "He does have a way of getting under one's skin," he admitted.

Kasumi nodded softly. "That he does. To me, he's almost like the little brother I wish I had." She took a sip of her own tea, sitting back. "I almost wish I could be there for him too."

Tofu gazed at Kasumi for a long moment. "Maybe you'll get your wish." He murmured quietly to himself, before the door opened, as Nabiki walked in the door.

"Dr. Tofu. It's been a while," Nabiki said, her face bearing an all-too-rare smile as she walked toward the two. "Where have you been?"

Tofu nodded. "Greetings, Nabiki. It has been a while," he admitted. "I was on a… sabbatical," he said, shrugging. "And you?"

"I just came from Saotome-ke." This got both Tofu and Kasumi's attention. "I had a very interesting conversation there." She paused and then looks at the two. "Do the words Golden Sora, or Hogwart's mean anything?" Both people jumped almost as if slapped. "I guess so. Evidently Ranma has just gotten letters from both places." Tofu nodded, sighing.

"Yes, I had heard." Nabiki looked toward the doctor, who replied, "I used to teach there. And Kasumi was one of my students." This surprised Nabiki, though a part of her mind told her it shouldn't have. She was eleven before their mother died, so it made sense.

"I see. Well, evidently there was a little contradiction, but Ranma's going to be going to Europe," Nabiki said, unable to keep a bit of wistfulness out of her tone for a change. Tofu and Kasumi looked at one another, Kasumi's expression surprisingly smug.

"Nabiki," Kasumi said gently, "What… would you say about using those mushrooms yourself?"

Nabiki almost jumped as if shot. "You /know/ where they are?"

Tofu sighed a bit. "We don't. Usually you'd only be able to find them if they were truly needed. The forest would know."

"Then how could that pig have found them?" Nabiki asked.

"Perhaps the forest used him to bring them to Ranma," Tofu suggested, sending a shiver through Nabiki. "Magic is a powerful and sometimes capricious thing, Nabiki. If you want to do this, we do have to warn you, it can be very dangerous. But it's worth it."

"Magic is never to be taken lightly. Things can go very wrong at times," Kasumi said with a bit of pained embarrassment. Tofu sighed and placed a hand on Kasumi's shoulder in reassurance. This surprised Nabiki, but then the picture became clearer, and her eyes widened.

The next day, Nodoka dressed in her most formal as she waited for Ranma to come down the stairs. As he arrived, a look of concern crossed Nodoka's face. "Dear, perhaps we should go shopping. We can do that as well as some errands we have to perform."

"Errands?" Ranma asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes… I've decided that I can no longer have your father as my husband," Nodoka said softly, sighing. "I planned on speaking with a lawyer about the process to divorce him." Ranma was surprised, but didn't protest.

"I see," Ranma replied, shaking his head. "Alright. I can understand that."

Nodoka looked toward Ranma. "But first, I think we should get you some better clothing." Ranma was surprised. "It's best if we are properly dressed when we speak with the lawyer." As Ranma nodded, the two walked onward, spending the next several hours looking for clothing. By the time the shopping trip was finished, Ranma was dressed in what amounted to a child's business suit, and both were hungry.

Ranma looked at a clock and asked, "Mother… could we go to a restaurant I know? I'm hungry, and we have some things to talk over with the woman who runs it."

Nodoka blinked in surprise. "Oh? Well, I suppose it would be fine. Lead on, Ranma-chan." Ranma nodded as he led her mother toward the Neko-hanten, bracing himself.

As the pair entered the Neko-hanten, it was surprisingly quiet. Only a few customers, Cologne and Shampoo were inside. Cologne prepared to call a greeting before she looked at the two at the door. "Shampoo, please set up a table for them and leave us alone." Shampoo was rattled as she saw the child Ranma and did as she was told. "Greetings, Ranma. I gather this is your mother?" the amazon asked, receiving a nod from Ranma. "Please, have a seat and take a look at the menu."

As the two sat down, Cologne rushed toward the kitchen. "Shampoo, I want you to stay here except for filling orders. Things have changed and I need to find out what is going on," she said, although she had her suspicions. As she returned to the Saotomes, she took a moment to assess the two. Nodoka seemed a very strong willed person. As for Ranma, something had happened, and… by the ancestors, this changes everything, she thought to herself, rattled. She took a moment to steady herself before she moved to their table, sitting down. "It is an honor to meet you, Saotome-san. My name is Cologne. I happen to be… an acquaintance of your son, though I wonder what has happened to bring him to this state."

The next half hour consisted of telling one another about the last few days. Cologne's expression became more and more bleak as she heard about Ryouga's actions. However, when Ranma began to explain the letters, she became pale. Dear ancestors, things /have/ changed, she realized. As Ranma finished his explanations, she looked into Ranma's eyes.

"Ranma, I am afraid this changes a lot of things between us." Ranma froze, concerned that this meant a fight between the two, until Cologne continued. "Shampoo is not able to be married to you, I am sorry to say. Amazon law does not allow the intermarriage between normal people and wizards. There are so few wizards, the laws were meant to help promote growth." Ranma was stunned. It was a first that Amazon laws came down in his favor. A dry chuckle escaped the amazon elder at that point. "Besides, I very much doubt that you would be capable of producing the heir Shampoo is seeking at this point in time." Ranma blushed but nodded.

"However, this does not mean I have to cut ties with you. You are a very remarkable person, Ranma, and I would be honored to assist you in any way possible. And speaking one magus to another, I'm glad to welcome another member."

Ranma's eyes widened, then he chuckled. "Of course. I should have figured. It's sort of obvious looking at it now. Knowing so much about magic and stuff."

Cologne grinned, not a very pretty sight. "Not necessarily. A normal person probably wouldn't have connected all the dots." Ranma nodded. "So, you are going to Hogwart's, yes? A very good school. I used to be an instructor there," she said, surprising Ranma.

"I see. Well, that would help, I suppose." Ranma sat back and sighed. "I hope Shampoo will be ok. I… I never wanted to marry her, but I've always been happy to have her as a friend… well, that is, once she got over trying to kill me every time I turned around."

Cologne laughed. "That would put a damper on a relationship, I agree," she admitted, amused.

All of a sudden a figure hurtled through the open doorway, crashing near the table the trio were sitting at. Said figure was diminutive, clad in a dark brown gi, and seemed to have a sizeable mallet-print on its keister. The figure stood up, groaning before noticing where it was. "Swee…" The figure never finished, however, as he looked at Ranma, eyes wide. "What happened to you?"

Ranma sighed. "Long story, old letch," he replied, not wanting to deal with Happosai at the moment.

However, instead of becoming angry at the insult, or attacking Ranma, he sat down. "I've got time. I need to know what happened." Ranma was stunned, but began to explain the last couple of days. Happosai became more and more furious.

"I can't believe this! And it couldn't have come at a worse time!" Happosai ranted as he paced.

Ranma paused. "What do you mean?"

Happosai sighed as he sat down. "I've been meaning to talk to you, Ranma. Preferably alone, but now that I consider it, your mother and Cologne are appropriate people to be here." This got both women's attention. "I'm not going to live too much longer. I don't mean I'm going to die in a day or two, but I mean that I've lived a long time and doubt I'll live too much longer. It's been a lot of fun, but I think I should put my affairs in order, just in case. And that's why I wanted to talk to you, Ranma. The school should be my priority. And right now, three of the only four possible heirs are completely unsuitable. One has never overcome his passions, another has never overcome anything, and the third is suffering from delusions of grandeur."

Ranma blinked at the blunt critique of, who he presumed was Genma, Soun and Akane, but Happosai pressed on. "As much as I've hated you at times, I do have to admit, I've been very impressed, not only in how skilled you are, but how much you've improved over the months I've seen you at work. You're the only one I think can fit all the criteria of being a master of the school."

Ranma was stunned. "You're kidding right? This has to be some kind of joke."

Happosai shook his head. "Not at all. Genma's ruled by his greed. Soun ruled by his emotions, and Akane ruled by her pride. Akane might have a chance to improve, but the other two will never do so. And Akane will take far too long to break her pride and finish her education. You're proud, but you don't let it rule you. You know when you are at risk so adapt. I've never seen /anyone/ as adaptable as you are. I'm not sure how well you teach, but I've a lot of confidence in you, Ranma."

Ranma went beyond stunned. "Hap… Um,… Sensei… I…" He could do nothing but stammer as he stared at the suddenly serious martial artist.

Happosai sighed as he sat back. "And I would wish I could take up your training personally, but I do not know if I have as much time as I'd like. However, you more than qualify to be a Master, and thus, I am giving you these." He said, pulling a group of scrolls from his sleeve. "These are the techniques of the Greater School of the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryuu. To this date, you have become a master of the Lesser School. But maybe five people in the last five hundred years have ever fully mastered both Greater and Lesser Schools. To be honest, I think you will make it six before the end of the summer." He sounded a hint exasperated at the last sentence.

Ranma nearly collapsed but took the scrolls carefully. "You /are/ serious," Ranma whispered.

Happosai nodded. "As a heart attack. You are perhaps the only hope for the school, and if I'm right, it is truly in good hands. I would like you to work with me to complete your training. And if you can complete it, then you will be the school's second living Grandmaster." He looked at Ranma, chuckling. "At age eleven, no less." He said, looking to Cologne.

The hag's face went from astonished to infuriated, to just plain vexed as she listened to Happosai, but to the last, she chuckled ruefully. "I'd love to see that myself. Though you have little time, Ranma. This truly will be a valid test. How fast can you learn?"

Ranma shook himself out of his stupor, then said firmly in his child voice, "I swear I will be a Grandmaster by the time I arrive at Hogwart's." Happosai did not recognize the name, but he felt a warmth in his shriveled little heart at the determination his student showed. Nodoka looked at her son in amazement, an intense pride upon her face. None of this mattered to Ranma, however as he said, "When do we begin, hentai-sensei?"

Happosai burst into gales of laughter. "Tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 01: New Faces, New Places

Hikari no Daija

(The Serpent of Light)

A Cabbit Patch Production

by Miriani and Andrew Norris

Characters are the properties of JK Rowling, Rumiko Takahashi, CLAMP, 20th Century Fox, Paramount, AIC, Pioneer and the team at #Akane.

Chapter 1 – New Faces, New Places

* * *

June 24th, Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Albus watched as Minerva strolled in, for a private breakfast with him and Severus. Today was important. A lot of plans for the upcoming war depending on things going according to the plans he laid out.

"Ah, Minerva, are you ready to go to Patterson's to visit with their transfers to us, and check up on the rumors of a sorcerer there?"

Minerva nodded sharply. She didn't quite believe in sorcery, but with one confirmed sorcerer, and a possible attending Hogwarts, it was necessary. Plus, with Albus's recruitment of a teacher for sorcery and miko studies, it would help to have some students for the said professor. "Of course, Albus, I'll leave after lunch. Should arrive right after their breakfast. I'm still not convinced we should have Patterson students, why not Salem's instead, they're more... in tune with our ways." Minerva sniffed disdainfully at the thought of Sorcerers and technomagi in her school.

Albus' eyes twinkled as he replied. "But, our students wouldn't _learn_ anything new from the Salem students. Patterson or Franklin would be far better choices to introduce the actual magic of the Americans, you have to admit." He waited for Minerva's grudging nod. "And, as for the quality of students, only Patterson or Franklin are our equals, in America, you have to admit. Salem, while a fine school, does _not_ deliver the same quality of students that those two do... and out of those two, Patterson applies a more ... flexible approach to magic... An 'Anything-goes' style, I think would be the best way to put it." Albus' eyes twinkled harder, on that line, he understood the joke he had just made.

Minerva sighed, and nodded. "I understand, and I have to admit, your reasoning is correct, Albus. Still... you know how Snape will react..." As she trailed off, the aforementioned professor strode in.

"Taking my name in vain, Minerva? I have no problems with the concept of technomagic, after all. It's a precise study. I rather like it, though it's hard to get information on it here." Snape smirked. "Of course, those schools aren't _our_ equal, that's a given. We _are_ the oldest wizardly school. Golden Sora and Patterson are barely 100 years old, and Franklin is only 200 years old. Their students should be honored by studying here." Snape sat, and nodded at Albus. "You asked for my presence, Headmaster?"

Albus sighed slightly. While he'd concede the age issue on the two schools with Snape, the insinuation that the schools mentioned were inferior because of that, annoyed him. Snape did take pride at being the Potions master of the oldest school. "Severus. Please restrain that attitude when visiting Golden Sora, to meet with the young person." He watched as Snape grudgingly nodded. Albus had to at least concede that he, unlike Minerva, didn't have any prejudices towards sorcery or technomagic, was actually curious about technomagic, and planned to talk to Angus about it. While he disdained a bit of the American's practices towards other aspects, their basic approach towards defense and technomagic, he fully agreed with. Albus had caught him and Harry having a spirited discussion about how to go about defense.

"Yes, I did, Severus. I feel you'd be the best to visit Golden Sora, especially since we all know why you're visiting." Snape nodded towards his headmaster, and waited for him to continue. "I think... yes. Make sure you collect Mrs. Saotome, as well. Oh, please find out what her maiden name is, since she's in the process of divorcing her husband. You do have all the information you need to have the young heir to access her vault, and to find a place for Nodoka?" Snape nodded.

"Of course, Headmaster. I even have taken the liberty of finding several properties that I know the Slytherin Trust owns, and having some descriptions of them. I feel that Nodoka-dono will find at least one of them suitable for her and her child." Snape finished, looking quite ... smug, is all Albus could think of.

"Good, good. You've clearly done all I could have asked. And you even studied up on Japanese customs and their languages. Excellent, Severus." Albus smiled slightly.

Snape nodded to the complement, and ignored Minerva's sniff. "I should, since the young child will be in my house, it's only proper to help Ranma adapt to living here." Minerva's sniff was more pronounced, and tinged with worry. Both professors had heard the prophecy, but Minerva was not convinced that it was true, plus the current house's members weren't the ... most acceptable.

Albus smirked. "Are you sure that the child will be in Slytherin, Severus? Ranma's life does not lead me to that conclusion. Ranma has a lot, nay, all the virtues that Gryffindor or Hufflepuff admire. Even some of Ravenclaw's. I think that you're going to be sorely disappointed, my friend."

Severus snorted. "The child _is_ Salazar's true heir. Where _else_ would Ranma be? That's not even in question. I'll even wager on it, if you're so inclined Headmaster?"

Albus smiled. "Say 20 on Gryffindor?"

Snape nodded... "And I'll place 20 on my house, of course." Albus nodded in response. "Now, if you'd excuse me, Headmaster, I do have to go. The young child is waiting for me, and it'd not do to be late, you understand, of course." With that statement, Snape swept out.

Albus shook his head fondly. "Dear boy, I hope you're not too disappointed." He looked at Minerva's shocked expression at the thought of having Salazar's heir in her house. "Minerva, don't be too surprised. Just because a child is of a bloodline, does not mean the child will automatically be in that house, remember? Sirius, for example." Minerva's expression became cold at that name. "Though I have to admit, he fell into the darkness, indeed." Minerva's pinched expression didn't change. Albus decided to move on. "I will be also out for the day, I feel the need to visit with someone, and ask if she minds returning here. I have this feeling she'd be a welcome asset."

Minerva's expression changed to curiosity. "A new professor, Albus?"

Albus nodded. "Well, not quite... new. You'll see if she agrees. Plus, this would allow me to discuss matters with a few others. If you'd excuse me, the lady in question does not like to be kept waiting. I wish you a good day Minerva." Albus stood, and waited to precede Minerva out the door.

"You as well, Albus." Minerva left with a nod, and a smile.

* * *

June 24th – Golden Sora Mahoujin Academy

The outside of the school brought images to Ranma's mind of a massive shrine or temple, as if it were dedicated to the kami of magic themselves. It wasn't merely the construction, surrounded by high walls of stone, nor was it the sturdy walls and rice-paper and wood doors. If it was anything, it was perhaps the sensation of peace and serenity that seemed to flow through the wind.

It was a sensation that was virtually unfamiliar, as Genma constantly pushed Ranma into tense situations, all in the name of 'all-important' training. Even over the last few months, Ranma had not experienced much of it as he pushed almost beyond his endurance to work on his extended training regimen under Happosai.

The old lecher had definitely seemed to have better days. Evidently his admission of his gradual decline was not an exaggeration. Despite his extensive control of his ki, as well as some cheating of various sorts, he was well into his twelfth decade, and he knew he didn't have forever, as much as it pained him (and pleased Cologne) to admit. At times, Ranma wondered if the speedy training regimen was hastening Happosai's decline, but Happi refused to allow him to even speak of it, merely redoubling his efforts.

He reached into a pocket for a moment, squeezing an antique key in his hand that his mother had given him. She hadn't explained why she had given him the key this morning, saying that it was to be given to her child if she was to go to one of the wizard's schools. He shrugged and took his hand out of his pocket. There was a lot that his mother talked about that he had not quite understood, but so be it.

A young brown-haired girl walked up to him and said, "Saotome-san?"

Ranma blinked and turned toward the girl. "Yes?"

She bowed softly, smiling. "I'm Kinamoto Sakura. I was sent to bring you to Headmistress Yamori's office."

Ranma returned the bow and smiled. "Thank you, Kinamoto-san." He followed the older girl as he walked onward. "So, how long have you been here?" he asked.

Sakura shrugged. "This is my second year, actually."

Ranma nodded as he followed along. "I wonder what Yamori-sensei wants," he said softly.

"Who knows? So are you starting here soon?" Sakura asked.

"Actually, I was going to, but some European place called Hogwart's has me instead." This got Sakura's attention quickly. "I don't know what's going on, but I figure that they'll let me know."

Sakura looked surprised. "I've never heard of schools poaching like that. It's just not done." She shook her head and then paused as they came to a door. "Here you go, Saotome-san."

The door opened suddenly, revealing a diminutive man behind it. "Ahh, Saotome-san, please, come in. You too, Kinamoto-san, this involves you as well."

Sakura blinked and nodded slowly. "Yes, Kazaru-sensei." She shrugged as she followed Ranma and Kazaru-sensei into the office. Books filled the numerous shelves in the room, and all of the furniture seemed to be covered in various objects, widgets and knickknacks. The smell of a mild incense drifted through the room as Kazaru-sensei walked toward his desk.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Saotome-san," Kazaru said with a slight wheeze. "Headmistress Yamori will be here shortly to explain the situation."

Sakura asked softly, "I apologize for interrupting, Kazaru-sensei, but shouldn't I get back to class?"

Akira shook his head. "No, Yamori-sensei will need to speak with you as well." Before more could be said, however, two women stepped into the room, the elder in a soft blue kimono, the other in a school uniform with a knee-length skirt. "Ahh, thank you, Yamori-sensei, Kagehabu-san. Kagehabu Shiriana-san, you might know Kinamoto Sakura-san, and this is Saotome Ranma-san."

The younger woman, perhaps fourteen, turned toward Ranma. Her appearance surprised Ranma. She was attractive, with long black braided hair and a brown eye. That was the surprise. Her right eye, or presumably what was her right eye, was beneath a black eyepatch. It was obvious, from the edge of a pair of scars around the patch, that the eye beneath was most likely missing. It seemed to give her the look of one who had been through fire and darkness, a look far older than her age would lead one to believe. "Hello, Saotome-san. It's nice to finally meet you." At Ranma's confused gaze, the student replied, "I was asked by Yamori-sensei to work on a special project for you."

Yamori-sensei noticed Ranma's confusion. "We received reports about your Jusenkyou curse, Saotome-san. And Kagehabu-san has done extensive research upon that particular kind of magic."

Shiriana nodded. "It's always fascinated me, so I've researched it for some time now." At Ranma's hopeful expression, she said, "I'm sorry; I've not yet found anything along the lines of a curse, though I did some research on a way to stabilize it somewhat. That is what I have so far." She pulled a pair of cloth bracers from a purse, offering them up to Ranma. "The best I can do is something that can prevent water from seeking you out, and increasing the temperature the curse needs to change you back. Jusenkyou curses are very pernicious in that they do not like being weakened, so the best I can do is strengthen the shifting part enough to make it not bother you."

Ranma blinked, and sighed. "So I'll be a girl, huh? Joy," He muttered under his breath.

Shiriana looked a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Saotome-san, but that's as much as I can do about the curse. If I find out more, I'll be sure to let you know, but for now, this is the best I can do."

Ranma shuddered and nodded. "I understand. Thank you, Kagehabu-san," he said quietly as he took the bracers.

Shiriana nodded gently as she stepped back to sit down. Yamori-sensei then spoke up. "Kinamoto-san, Saotome-san, Kagehabu-san, I had another reason for calling you here. This affects Kinamoto-san and Kagehabu-san more than you, Saotome-san, but it is important for you too. There is going to be a student exchange program in a few months, and you two have been chosen to represent Golden Sora at Hogwart's, the school that Saotome-san is going to." This surprised both students. Sakura seemed rather concerned, but Shiriana seemed delighted. "This is, of course, pending your family's or guardian's approval," she says to the girls.

Ranma listened quietly until a voice was heard from outside. "Yamori-san, we have a representative from Hogwart's here to speak with you?"

Headmistress Yamori nodded. "Please let them in," she replied back. A moment later, a tall, greasy-looking man with a stern face walked into the room. Dressed in black, he looked positively dour. He bowed sinuously to Headmistress Yamori then looked at the students, eyes pausing as they stopped on Ranma. The man's eyes bored down on Ranma's, and it felt like he was being measured, though for what, he couldn't say. "Thank you for coming, Professor Snape," Yamori greeted, shifting to English. "This is Sakura Kinamoto, Shiriana Kagehabu, and Ranma Saotome."

Snape took a second look at Ranma, his eyes widening. This confused Ranma, to say the least. Snape looked to Yamori and nodded quietly. "I see… This saves time then. Headmaster Dumbledore wanted me to bring Ranma with me for a visit to speak with him and to help him prepare for his classes."

Ranma blinked and nodded. "Thank you, Snape-sensei," he replied. "But why would Dumbledore-sensei want to see me early?"

Snape gave a hard look to Ranma and replied, "That is for him to explain, I am afraid."

Ranma shrugged quietly. "Alright. I guess that makes sense."

Snape nodded quietly then looked toward the other two girls. "Hogwart's is proud to have students from Golden Sora come and learn there." He bowed to the headmasters of Golden Sora.

Ranma bowed gently to the headmasters as well before moving to Snape's side. Snape pulled a folded newspaper from underneath his cloak. Ranma looked at it. "Something to read on the plane?" he asked.

Snape sighed. He didn't quite believe that the young child would be totally ignorant of such things, but it was clear he was. "I assume, Headmistress, that your wards are like Hogwarts, am I mistaken?" While delivered in a tone that would not offend, the words along made Yamori's eyes narrow a bit. She nodded sharply, while noting Snape's comments.

"Of course our wards are similar. But, I'd recommend _not_ attempting to portkey until you're at least a good 2 blocks away from the school, Snape-san. Our wards, as you say, are a bit different." She smiled coldly, and added. "As you should be aware, we _are_ the leading school for sorcery, so our wards are sorcerous." Snape flushed ever so slightly, but took the unspoken rebuke with no comment.

Snape instead asked a question. "I assume that you will handle your transfer student's needs, Yamori-sama?" He turned after receiving a slight nod of agreement to Ranma. "I have a question before I explain. What name will you go by in female form? "While the vast majority of Hogwart's students are unaware of Japanese naming customs, I would suspect at least one... rather nosy... student to figure out immediately. This of course, assumes you will keep the curse a secret." Snape finished while leaving 'It would be better if you did' unsaid, but clearly in the air.

Ranma blinked, and sighed slightly. Since Happosai's training, he had become a lot more aware of things. "Ranko, I guess, I've gone by it before, Snape-sensei." Unspoken, was that he didn't like it, and had a suspicion of his mother's reaction. Snape nodded to both the spoken and unspoken statements. Snape bowed slightly to the Headmistress, as Ranma did the same, and lead the way outside.

"Excellent. First, we need to go collect your mother, Ranma, and then this newspaper will take us to England. It is called a Portkey, which allows instantaneous travel." Snape's explanation was precise and concise... but Ranma picked up on a hint of displeasure, though he wasn't sure _why _Snape-sensei was displeased.

* * *

June 24th, Mid Morning – Diagon Alley

Snape smiled slightly, at the Shidou's reaction to the portkey. Watching the slight expression of disgust on that lovely face of Nodoka's, and the exclamation from Ranko, since he had suggested that she use the bracers now, and get used to them, especially since his research on Jusenkyou was that it would attract water, and as he knew well, magic attracts magic, so in Diagon Alley, it would be assured the curse would be activated. He actually liked the fact that the official divorce decree had come in while he was collecting Ranma. It made life easier, and when transferring the vault to Ranko, as he should also grow used to thinking of her female form, the goblins would be ... annoyed at having to change it _twice_ in a short period of time. He bowed slightly, to Nodoka and Ranko, to precede him out of the alley, and Nodoka nodded back regally, as he expected she would. She was clearly what her bloodline declared her to be. And with her help in convincing Ranko to hide the curse, and be a girl for school, he was glad he made sure to treat her with the utmost respect. She seemed to be able to get her child to do whatever she wanted, with ease. He led the two ladies towards the Leaky Cauldron, and opened the door for them, as Nodoka blinked. Squibs could see the pub, but it sometimes hid from them, and this was one of the cases, though with a quick pointing of it, from Ranko and himself, she saw it with ease, and her slight gasp pleased him in an obscure way.

"Ah, professor, you're here. I assume these are the two ladies you requested the rooms for?" Snape nodded to Tom.

"Yes, Tom, though they'll not take advantage of them until the 1st, as we discussed previously." Snape received Tom's nod, and noted with a bit of amazement, that Ranko had no problems following the conversation, while Nodoka apparently had to work to follow it. Curious, she knows English well? I'll have to ask, will make her schooling much easier, if she does. Though Nodoka will clearly need a refresher course. Snape raised an eyebrow, and asked the pair. "Would either of you care for a glass before we attend to the school supplies?" Tom raised an eyebrow at the clearly solicitous tone in Snape's voice, and made a mental note of it. Also, others had as well. Snape cursed silently, he could see the rumors flying already.

Nodoka looked at Ranko who shook her head, and replied in halting English. "No, I think we wait until later, Snape-sensei."

Snape nodded, and proceeded to lead the way to the back, where he removed his wand, and commented. "I suggest you pay close attention, as this is something you will need to do on your own, Ranko." He waited for her nod, and then opened the wall to Diagon alley, secretly enjoying the looks of amazement on both women's faces. He couldn't resist the line, so he didn't. "Welcome to Diagon Alley, ladies, the heart of the British wizardly shopping. All women in Britain's wizardly society know this place well."

He lead the way to Gringott's, while enjoying the oohs and ahhs from Nodoka, and commenting slightly on some of the shops, and smiling slightly at the two's expressions. He was enjoying this immensely. He actually now understood why Minerva and Filius enjoyed this part of the duties. Showing those unfamiliar to the society the heart of the community, was enjoyable, especially these two.

"This is Gringott's, the wizardly Bank for most of Europe. This is only one of their branches, of course. They do all the necessary things here, exchanges, hold money, loans, though I wouldn't recommend _that_, nor do you need such." He said the last with a bit of a sniff to himself. "Goblins run this, and they do an excellent job." With that statement, he opened the doors for them, and watched as they walked in, and followed.

Snape lead them into the line, and waited with them. He actually enjoyed Nodoka's soft "Ara" and Ranko's slight start on seeing the Goblins, and he smiled slightly, as they talked about the sign. "There _are_ dragons guarding some of the vaults, so, they do take their sign seriously, you understand." He enjoyed their slight start at that, and as they came to a teller, he stepped up for them.

"I am Visrak, how can I help you, Professor Snape?" the goblin introduced himself, and waited for Snape's response.

Before Nodoka could step forward, with the cash she had taken from a hidden vault in the house, he stated. "I need to speak with Mordan; he's still in charge of the sealed trusts, is he not?" Nodoka looked at him with a puzzled expression, and he nodded at her softly, adding... "Later, in private." She nodded.

"Of course, but, I'll need more than just that, you do realize." Snape nodded at the Goblin's comment, and handed over a note for Mordan.

"I believe this from the Headmaster should be sufficient, to attract his attention, Visrak." The Goblin nodded, and disappeared. Snape waited quietly, while adding. "Do not worry about converting yen to Galleons, Nodoka-dono. Your ancestors have made sure you were well taken care of, you understand." Snape waited for her nod, and made a slight gesture to keep quiet.

Mordan appeared quickly, while studying the two ladies. "These are them, Professor?" Snape nodded, and the Goblin added. "They will be tested, of course, you do know." Snape smiled. "The last to try, did not enjoy it, mind you... even though it was not fatal."

Mordan studied the two women and nodded. "Let us try this time. Perhaps we will have better luck. Shall we, ladies? Oh, if it is not too rude, may I have your names?"

Nodoka blinked, but nodded her assent, taking all in stride, or appearing to. "Shidou Nodoka and daughter Shidou Ranko"

Mordan stepped from behind the cage, and lead the way to a different entrance than most used, one intended for the highest security vaults, as Snape explained in an aside.

"I assume neither of you would care for the cart ride, am I wrong?" Mordan asked in a slightly teasing tone. Snape shook his head, and responded for them.

"While I have the feeling the Shidous would... not mind it, I do think they'd prefer stability, you understand, of course." Snape said in a dry tone.

"Oh, of course, and we _do_ try to accommodate our more... discerning customers. And since it _is_ a long trip to these vaults, it's not worth it to me, or to them wasting our time taking the long way."

Ranko started, and Snape calmed the ladies, or so he thought. "We're just going down..." Ranko just turned to him with a slight smirk, and laughed.

"I knew that, Snape-sensei, I was just curious why in what appeared to be a town from history, they had an elevator."

Snape blinked. He hadn't considered what the Muggles did for their tall buildings. "Interesting... I see I do need to discuss certain things with Angus when he arrives. A new professor at Hogwarts, Ranko, Nodoka-dono."

The descent stopped, and the doors opened. Snape started slightly, along with the two ladies, as several dragons appeared in their view, and Mordan smirked. "We _are_ serious about security, ladies. If you weren't attended by me, or a similarly cleared goblin, you would be attacked on sight." He stopped at Ranko's smirk. "Something funny, Shidou-san?"

"Not as scary as the Orochi, in Ryuuganzawa."

Mordan blinked. "Ah. I see... I think." He led the way along a ledge to a vault door. "Vault 5, of Gringott's. There is no key needed, there is just a test, which only a magically active member of the Slytherin bloodline may attempt. It is _not_ fatal, mind you, but it is... unpleasant if you fail."

Ranko shrugged and asked. "What test?"

Mordan looked at the young lady, and smiled. "I do not know _what_ is tested, but I do know, you place your hand on the lock, and then are tested. What is tested I do not know. Salazar himself set it up this way."

Ranko did as instructed... and initially a light of pale sliver appearing from the lock, washed over her form, slowly. The light sped up, sweeping her more quickly, and seeming to linger on the bracers, and on her heart, and head. The light suddenly changed to green and silver, and unlocked.

Mordan smiled. "Well, I see the Headmaster's correct, in his assumption. Now, I need you to answer a few questions, if you don't mind?"

Ranko blinked. She'd never be able to describe what the sensations were like... except probing... though at the end, very... warming, almost like feeling her mother's hugs. She shook off the feeling, and asked. "What questions"

"First, what nation is your nation of citizenship, and how old are you?" Mordan had a slip of parchment, and a quill out.

"Umm, Japan, and I'm eleven?" Ranko ended on a questioning note.

"Excellent. By the laws of Japan, you're a minor until your 20th birthday, so I need a person to have asset control, at least limited. It's limited according to the trust agreement, to your immediate family, head of your house, if not Slytherin, and the Headmaster of Hogwart's."

"Um... my mother?"

Mordan nodded, and scratched that down, and asked. "In case of her death, or inability to access it, how do you want the Trust and your vaults handled? Locked until you can reopen, or a second one in control, in that case?"

Ranko looked helplessly at her mother, who stated for her. "Locked, I think, would be safer, wouldn't it?" The goblin nodded.

"Excellent, you will find a listing of all your assets, Shidou-san, inside, plus keys for other vaults, I would recommend you transfer some funds to an upper level vault, which if I remember right, you do control at least one, and use that as a day in, day out vault. And only yours and Ranko's signatures combined, until she's 20, can move funds from this vault, to others, and it requires both of you here, unless reassigning asset control, to open this vault, for massive transfers." Mordan rolled up the parchment, and pushed open the vault doors. Nodoka's expression was a study. Ranko's eyes widened.

Snape snorted softy, and smiled. "Quite impressive, indeed, I have to admit." He took in the vault's pile of gold, boxes, loose gems, and like, with a soft shake of the head. He noted a small key ring hanging up on one of the walls with 5 other vault keys on it. He watched as Mordan removed that, and a book under it. He raised his eyebrow, recognizing the Estate manager journal, popular among the older or more moneyed families.

Mordan returned his raised eyebrow, with a smirk. "Yes, this is the Estate journal, Shidou-dono, of your late great-great-grandfather. If I'm correct, all the information about the 9 vaults you are responsible for, are in here, and updated regularly. While you might need some information out of this vault, and a lot of special family items are in here, and several other vaults, this will list the contents, and will usually act as proof of ownership for deeds and stocks, and bonds. Besides that, I would recommend you take some time to look these over, later, so we can be on our way."

Nodoka nodded, and Mordan produced a pouch from his pocket, and he muttered to himself. "These two pouches are actually a new innovation, but one I think you both might enjoy. And as the Slytherin Estate is a 1st level account with us, there is no charge for these, at least in their basic function." He handed one to each of the two Shidous, and closed the vault, and instructed Ranko to press her hand to the lock, and then Nodoka as well. He waited until they were finished, and the lock glowed its green and silver to indicate its locked status. "Now. As for what those pouches are, Shidou-san. They are linked to two of the five keyed vaults. One is traditionally the Spouse vault, intended for daily spending, of the wife, though considering how much is currently in it, I daresay you could quite easily purchase a house with what's in there, and still have enough for several years of easy living, easily. This is its key, and I suggest you keep track of it, there is a fee for replacing it."

Mordan watched as Nodoka stored both items. "Yours, Ranko-san, is linked to the heir vault, and is intended to give the heir to the estate a spending income, though like the other vault, it has built up over time." Mordan nodded as he watched as Ranko stored hers. "Both pouches are keyed to you, and require you to open them. Since they're linked to the two vaults, you don't have to visit us, for Galleons, or like. For Muggle currency, you just state to it, what type, and how much, though there is a 1 processing fee, if the vaults don't contain it, mind you, for the exchange, and it will be done at _current_ day value, or for times the trading is not done, it'll be at last stated value."

Nodoka and Ranko both nodded, slightly stunned. "Oh, and the other three keys are for the other six vaults of the Estate. It's unusual for a key to open more than one vault, but it's the way the estate was set up. Each opens one money vault, and one storage vault for documents, artwork, jewelry, and the like. The Estate journal has details of what's in each." Mordan opened the elevator, and they left the lowest level of Gringott's with both ladies having a slightly stunned look.

Snape was still slightly smiling as he led the way into Ollivander's shop. Before he could call for the man, Ollivander appeared.

"I take it you're escorting a student for a wand, Professor?" the old man asked with a bit of a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Shidou Ranko from Japan, Ollivander." The statement was delivered flatly, implying he should know all about this.

"Quite, Albus did inform me she would be coming shortly, though it wasn't... but, I'll go along with it, this time, mind you young man!" The reprimand was delivered in a teasing voice as he fetched his measuring tape. "Now, young Ranko, which is your wand arm... oh, writing arm, I should say since you are Muggle-raised." Ranko turned to look at Snape, the question clear in her eyes.

"Muggle, a term we use to state those without magic, Ranko-chan." Snape watched as Ranko narrowed her eyes slightly and then nodded.

"It's important you tell me which arm, so I can go about selecting a wand for you... since it's the wand that chooses the wizard, really. It's something most don't realize. Wizards and witches can't use certain wands, and especially when they're just learning." Ollivander mentioned with a smile.

"Right." With that, Ollivander let the tape do it's work on it's own, and he nodded as Ranko held still, without any reaction, except a pleased 'Sugoi' from her mother.

"Yes, yes... let's try this. Seven inches, willow and unicorn hair." As Ranko took up the wand, he snatched it back shaking his head. "No, no. That won't quite do, I think. Try this one, 6 inches, oak and veela hair..." She tried to give it a wave, but he snatched it out of her hand.

After several more tries, Ollivander shook his head. "You're almost as difficult of a customer as some I've had... but I have a feeling, I was choosing the wrong wand for you, simply because I rarely get Japanese students here, they tend to collect their wands in Japan. Wait here; I might have something though..." With that, Ollivander bustled off into the back, and came back with a box. "11 inches, Sakura grown in Kyoto, in the Sun Goddess' shrine and sentient phoenix, from China, Saffron I believe was kind enough to donate a single feather, to _me_. Go on, try it." He watched as Ranko waved it, and a brilliant green and gold light appeared, solidifying into a brilliant magi snake, with silver eyes. Ollivander blinked, and then nodded. "Yes, yes. This wand is meant to do great things, like any phoenix cored wand, but the wood itself tends to make me think it'll be a peaceful wand... more of a healer's or teacher's wand, than a fighter's. I wish you well, that'll be 12 galleons."

As Ranko went to open her pouch, Snape stopped her for a second, and mentioned to Ollivander. "Please, if you would, remove the detection charms. As a recognized master in Japan, Ranko is not considered underage."

Ollivander's eyebrows rose, but he nodded. "Of course. My mistake." He used his own wand to remove the charm that reported back to the ministry, and then smiled. "Still, it will be 12 galleons, Shidou-dono." Ranko handed over the gold, and he wrapped the wand in a box.

The trio walked toward Madam Malkin's shop, but Snape stopped at the door. "May I suggest that I go acquire your books and supplies? I know what is needed and where to get it, so you can take your time with the robes and uniform."

Ranko nodded hesitantly and moved into the building, where Madam Malkin greeted her. "Yes. Um… Well, I'm supposed to be getting my robes and uniform for Hogwart's?" she said hesitantly.

The clerk nodded quietly as Ranko and Nodoka were escorted into the fitting room. Both women froze as they watched measuring tapes fly about the room. "Hello, my dears. I am Madam Malkin…" she paused as she took a good look at them, her eyes widening as they fell upon the Gringott's pouches. "And I am _most_ happy to help you in any way possible."

Ranko did not understand the sudden kindness, but Nodoka did. This was either going to be a good thing or a bad thing, she wasn't sure. She had seen that reaction before on several shop owners when dealing with the very rich. They could either be very greedy, or go out of their way to help. However, Nodoka did not feel the vibe of the former from Madam Malkin.

Indeed, Madam Malkin was just a hair away from obsequious as the tape measures drifted around Ranko's body, measuring her. "So what can I get you, child?"

The 'child' grated slightly on Ranko's nerves but she replied, "I need robes and uniforms for Hogwart's," she replied.

Nodoka replied, "If you have time, I'd like some kimonos, and some clothing appropriate to here, if you could, please."

Malkin smiled gently and nodded. "I would be glad to. The kimonos may take some time, I will have to get some patterns for it, but I can probably have the rest by the time you are finished with your shopping."

Suddenly a young woman stormed in, irritated. "Excuse me," she said, testily.

Malkin's smile slipped a bit. "I will be with you in just a moment, these customers were here first. Have a seat, please."

The girl sneered. "They're just a pair of foreign mudbloods. I should be first."

Malkin was about to say something, but Nodoka stopped her. "And what is your name, young lady?"

The newcomer looked toward Nodoka, sniffing. "Not that it is any business of a slant-eyed mudblood like you, but my name is Pansy Parkison."

Ranko replied, "I gather you attend Hogwart's?" she said, looking her over carefully. "Well, you will apologize to my mother, or you will be holding your wand in your teeth this year, because I will break both of your arms."

Outraged, Pansy reached for her wand, but suddenly a blossom of blinding pain surged through her arm. "Now," Ranko replied after finishing pressing a point on the girl's elbow. "You will apologize to my mother."

"How _dare_ you…" But as promised, another surge of searing pain hit her, this time from her jaw. She clutched at her face as she was roughly dragged to a bench. She tried to move her jaw, but all that caused was agony.

"Don't talk. It'll only hurt more." Ranko's blue eyes were icy cold. "Next time, think before opening your mouth. It pays to know _just_ who you are insulting, or their parents, Pansy-baka. Now sit down, and wait until it's your turn. Or your jaw works again. Whichever comes last" Ranko poked a point on her chest, freezing her and turned toward Madam Malkin and smiled slightly. "I apologize for that… unseemly display," she said, hoping that would sound appropriate.

Madam Malkin tried not laughing herself as she returned the smile. "There is no need to apologize, dear. Now may we finish?"

Ranko bowed deeply, nodding. "Thank you, Malkin-san," she replied as the tapes cross along her body, measuring her out, ignoring the whimpering of the girl in the corner.

"Very interesting… Smaller than most of the students I get. Yes, I should be able to get these done by the end of the day. I can even have them delivered to wherever you are staying if you wish?"

Nodoka smiled gratefully. "The Leaky Cauldron."

Madam Malkin nodded, and drew her off to discuss the kimonos, and several items for wear in England. Ranko wandered around shaking her head at some of the outfits, and after a while of this, just at the same time that Nodoka had finished with Madam Malkin, Snape walked in, and blinked at the image of a silent and still Parkison. "Dare I ask _why_ Miss Parkison is frozen?" Ranko just shrugged, and Snape decided to leave it. After all, it wasn't during school and he _wasn't_ fond of the young lady. "If you're both ready, we can go by the shop to collect an owl for mailing, if you wish, now." Nodoka and Ranko nodded, and he lead the way to the shop.

Snape led the Shidous to the pet shop, amidst the cacophony of hoots, screeches and other animal noises. Unfortunately, there was a sound amidst them all that chilled Ranko's blood and squeezed her heart. Ranko's head turned in terror toward a group of monsters, her eyes widening as she stumbled back into Nodoka. "No..." she whispered hoarsely, trying to back out of the store.

It was a hideous figure in orange fur, eyes filled with hatred, teeth ready to rend her flesh. It gave a terrible screech of malice as it turned toward Ranko. In horror, Ranko blew past Nodoka and Severus, screaming as she fled, trying to escape.

Nodoka blinked as Ranko wailed something about cats as she disappeared down an alley. Snape paled as he followed quickly. "Oh no... Nodoka, stay here!" He said as he ran down Knockturn Alley after Ranko. Nodoka followed quickly behind, worried for her child's life. Severus seemed like a steady man. If he went pale, this did not sound good at all.

Ranko blew past the various people meandering down the darkened corridor, crashing into a trashcan, causing her to sprawl across a pipe. She shuddered, not noticing the people crowding around her, until suddenly a voice called out, "Back away!"

Snape and Nodoka quickly moved toward Ranko's side, only to hear, "Don't throw me in again! Get them off of me!" Ranko wailed as she thrashed, trying to shoo off an invisible assailant. Then an ear-piercing scream backed everyone off... "MOTHER, PLEASE!"

Nodoka quickly rushed to Ranko's side, moving to take the child into her arms, holding her close. "It's ok, Ranko, I'm right here..." She said, her eyes haunted.

Snape hid his shock at the situation, as he escorted the pair towards the Leaky Cauldron. Nodoka was comforting Ranko, as he held his silence. After arriving in the room he had reserved for them, he watched as Nodoka slowly helped to restore some of Ranko's composure.

Snape paced slightly, as Ranko finally calmed down, and wiped her face on her sleeve. "Would you care to tell me, just why you reacted like that?"

Ranko's expression was actually hard to describe for Snape. Before this, he could easily read her; she was an open book to anyone who paid attention... but this? She was reluctant to tell, yes, but... why... if he was right, it was mixed with hate, terror, and shame? Why shame?

Ranko hesitated, and Snape sighed. He turned from the child, and looked out the window, his black clothing a contrast to the sunshine outside. "I can understand if you don't want to talk about it, but I can tell you now, you will encounter many cats at Hogwarts... I need to know, so I can make arrangements for you to face your phobia."

Nodoka paused and shook her head slightly, her look pure confusion. "You shouldn't have a phobia; you loved cats as a child." Nodoka paused, reassuring Ranko without words, that she was safe, after her reaction to the word cat. Nodoka continued, "Only reason why you didn't have one as a pet was Genma refused to have one. Claming it made people weak to have pets. What ever happened to cause this?" Nodoka's expression was beginning to change, unnoticed by Ranko and Snape.

Ranko was still hesitating... and Snape just shook his head. "There is nothing wrong with being afraid of something. It can be corrected, since it's natural to fear... though I have to agree, if you had a history of enjoying felines, it's unusual to gain a phobia."

"What did Genma do?" Nodoka asked, resigned to more of Genma's clear stupidity. That was the only explanation, had to be.

Ranko sighed... "You don't want to know, trust me."

Snape nodded. "I believe you're right. But, we need to know, anyway." Snape hesitated ever so slightly. "Please. The only way to cure this, since it's important for your education, is if you tell us."

Nodoka stroked Ranko's hair, and leaned her head on top of her child's. "No matter what he did, I won't blame you, or ever stop being proud of you, my child... please... tell us, so we can fix his mistakes."

Ranko in a hesitant tone, stated. "The Neko-ken."

"Cat-fist? Exactly how would that cause a phobia? I don't quite understand on what appears to be a fighting technique would cause this." Snape was honestly puzzled.

Ranko sighed, closing her eyes. "Find a manual with rare and lost techniques, and only read the first page."

"How was the technique taught, daughter?" Nodoka enquired softly.

"Take a student, wrap him or her in fish sausages, fish paste, and fish guts... while the student is unable to move..."

Nodoka was quickly getting a horrified expression on her face. She had heard of insane training, but... this? No, even beyond plunging your hands repeatedly into hot sand.

"After doing this... put student into a pit, filled with c-c- felines you have starved for several days..."

Snape's expression was horrified. Who said that Muggles weren't creative about torture? This was something that Voldemort would think of. "Surely it was only once."

"No. Pops thought that it didn't work the first time."

Nodoka's face was utterly white. "He repeated this?"

Ranko's face was... still. As if she had disassociated with this... as if she had been only a clinical observer at the time. Snape understood that this was so she could get though telling this to them. "I lost count after a week, of the times he tried it. Varying types of fish, even trying different seafood types." Ranko's voice was... distant. "Finally, well... it worked. More or less."

Snape hesitated, but he had to know. "More or less?"

"yeah."

"How?"

"Well... if I stay with cats long enough... I go insane." Snape was getting an itchy feeling between his shoulder blades. Something was bad about her tone of voice.

"Insane... how?"

Ranko's expression... well, Snape wasn't sure he wanted to describe it. "I become a c-c-feline, in mind. With ultra sharp ki-claws, and the thinking patterns of one."

Snape's expression was livid; NO child should have undergone this. It was clearly a Muggle invention to equal the Cruciatus curse! He stepped away from the window, while schooling his features into a concerned look and placed a hand on Ranko's shoulder. "Ranko, that bastard that spawned you will never hurt you again." Snape had a well-deserved reputation for arrogance, loathing of most of his students, and various and sundry other unsavory personality traits. But hearing of tortures being inflicted on someone barely more than an infant, by his own father, no less, could not be tolerated. He wouldn't even dream of doing anything like that, even to that loathsome Potter.

Severus then looked to Nodoka. "I think we'll need to speak with Headmaster Dumbledore. This is not a good situation, and he'll need to be informed as soon as possible."

Nodoka looked broken, but nodded. "I should have never ever let Genma take Ranma..." She whispered, stroking Ranko's hair gently.

Snape quickly reached for a quill and parchment, scrawling out a note before slipping out of the room, returning a moment later. "I've sent an owl to the headmaster. There are far too many felines to keep Ranko away from in Hogwarts, and this will be a... problem if it cannot be ... cured." Snape had noted that it was the word cat that Ranko was unable to speak, and didn't want to risk any more trauma on the girl.

Ranko shuddered as she though of seeing those horrid demons over and over again. "Please… Can we not talk about this right now?" she whispered in a quiet voice.

Nodoka nodded and sighed. "It's alright, dear." She stroked Ranko's hair softly, while Snape paced, thinking intently.

To their surprise, a tap on the window was heard shortly after. Severus quickly went to the window to look at the owl on the ledge, getting the note from its leg, reading it. "Why is she coming?" he asked aloud.

Nodoka looked up, confused. "Why is who coming?"

Severus replied, "Professor McGonagall. I don't see how she can help Ranko…" He trailed off in confusion. McGonagall was a well educated woman, but he had no knowledge of this, and she shouldn't either. What would she know about... Snape's eyes narrowed, and he nodded.

"Would you both care for a private meal?" Snape asked, thinking it was better to distract them, while waiting for the others. Both women nodded, and he stepped out, to have Tom prepare a meal for the ladies, and some tea, for later.

There was a knock upon the door an hour later. Severus opened the door. "Thank you, Headmaster, Professor. Come in… would you like some tea?" he offered.

Albus nodded as he moved to sit down before Ranko. "I know of your Neko-Ken. It was not a martial arts technique," he said quietly. "There had been some terrible experiments centuries ago, attempts to learn quickly, without working for things." Ranko shuddered at that thought. She had seen far too many people around her taking shortcuts that had un-expected side-effects (1). "In this case, it was an attempt to create what we call an Animagus, someone who can take an animal form nearly at will. It failed miserably, and even those involved in the Dark Arts were loathe to try something so foolish. The only thing I can determine is that your father mistook it for a martial arts technique."

Ranko blinked and muttered something under her breath that all three professors caught. "It figures that the stupid panda would do something like that."

"Yes. And that will complicate things. We do have a way to work around it, but it will require you working with Professor McGonagall here." He nodded his head towards the stern looking woman next to him. Ranko's senses were... uneasy around her.

Minerva nodded, and then spoke up. "Yes… I am afraid the only known way to cure the technique's traumas is for you to undergo actual Animagus training. We normally would not train one so young, but it has become necessary. It will require your permission, though. And it will be... unpleasant, in parts. However, it will go quickly, mind you. The Neko-ken did grant shortcuts in the training, I'm sorry to say."

Ranko paused. "This'll give me control of myself, and I won't have to worry about cats?" Minerva nodded. "Alright… I'll do it."

Snape's eyes narrowed. He caught Minerva's hesitation on the last statement, and wondered what she was hiding.

The next several weeks flew by for most people, but for Ranma, they seemed to drag on into an eternity as he struggled through the Animagus training. Knowing how much time he was going to be spending as a female, he did his level best to remain male, even during McGonagall-sensei's training. His first time as a cat nearly scared him senseless at first, but what stunned him was that the fear did not come on its own, that his mind had not blanked out as it did every time he faded into the Neko-ken. He walked toward a mirror smoothly, surprising Minerva as his movements did not show the missteps and clumsiness she had felt so very long ago when she made her first changes.

Neko-Ranma stared into a mirror, as a black-tipped Siamese stared back into his eyes. He blinked a bit, and then lifted his tail a bit, watching as his mirror image did the same. "Kami-sama… I'm a cat. It's… creepy, staring at one in the mirror and not feeling terrified." It took him a full thirty seconds to realize that the words came out in a series of myaas and rumbling purring sounds.

He turned toward McGonagall, who had changed behind him, replying in ways no normal human or an average wizard could not understand. "That is most definitely a relief," Neko-Minerva said softly. "What do you think?"

Ranma took a few more steps, turning to get a better look at himself in the mirror. "Everything looks strange," He said a bit worriedly.

Minerva replied, "Cats see differently than humans. Night vision is better, but we do not see colors as well as humans."

Ranma relaxed at that information and began to walk, testing his movements. "This is… interesting."

Minerva nodded. "I could have guessed what your Animagus animal was, just by watching you in motion, I might not have been able to guess the breed, Mr. Shidou, but even if I didn't know about the Neko-ken, you have all the hallmarks of a cat." She suddenly grinned. "Including being vain about our appearances."

Ranma nodded. "Ye… wait a second!"

Minerva smiled. "I dare say I could match you on balancing on a fence, easily, and I am just as... prideful and well, vain. It's traits that we share. Nothing wrong with it. Several Animagi of my knowledge share traits with their animal. For example, a Dog Animagus tends towards being more unable to sit still, loyal, more "group" thought, and tends to favor his breed's build. A bird Animagus would favor being slight and finicky, and depending on the bird, and even gender, tends towards 'nesting' habits."

Ranma stopped. "McGonagall-sensei, do our personalities pick the animal, or do we adopt traits after picking?"

McGonagall shrugged slightly, a very unusual-looking gesture in a cat. "I've seen several train, and in all but one case was right about their animal that they would become before they chose. I think you tend to choose the animal that you match with best in personality, and then develop some of the physical traits to match."

Ranma stretched, yawning a bit. "That would explain some things," he thought wryly.

Minerva nodded. "We should change back now." And with those words, she melted back into her human form. After a few moments, Ranma did the same, though with a hint of hesitation. "Very good, Ranma. Now I want you to practice this every day until school starts."

Ranma nodded. "No problem."

The professor nodded. "Now run along, dear," she said as Ranma slipped out of the room. A moment later, Albus stepped into the room.

"I gather that Shidou's progress is quite advanced?" The headmaster asked with a hint of amusement.

"I have never seen a student learn the skills of an Animagus in such a very short time. I know this 'Neko-Ken' helped hasten things but still… It took me nearly six months to get as far as he has in the last couple of weeks."

Albus merely replied, "I suspect Shidou will surprise us about a great deal of things."

Ranko returned to Japan for a few days to pack his things and finish his remaining shopping, including picking up his own pet and messenger, a Peregrine Falcon which he named Soratsume, or Sky Talon. Nodoka and Ranko arrived at King's Cross Station early on the first, meeting up with Professor Snape. "Did you have any problems, Shidou-san?" he asked Nodoka almost solicitously.

Nodoka nodded softly. "Thank you, Snape-sensei."

Ranko nodded, adjusting her robes a little, still seeming somewhat uncomfortable in both robes and female form. "Yes, thank you very much, sensei." She paused, and then asked, "I noticed something weird… where is Nine and three quarters? There's nine, there's ten, but I don't see a three quarters."

Snape nodded softly. "Yes, that is a rather frequently asked question." He took control of the cart Ranko was pushing, and proceeded toward a wall. "It's through here; you just have to go through this wall."

Nodoka looked confused, but Ranko shrugged. "I've been told stranger." She shrugged and then proceeded to walk through the wall, surprising Nodoka as she passed through smoothly.

Snape nodded. "Go ahead, Shidou-san," he said softly as he gestured through the wall. Nodoka hesitated, before slipping through the wall herself, sighing in relief.

Ranko looked about, noticing the small crowd already here, waiting for the train evidently. Snape moved the cart to join the rest of the carts, before moving back to Nodoka and Ranko's side. "I apologize for having to leave so suddenly, but I need to do some shopping before I join you at the school, Ranko." He then bowed deeply to Nodoka. "Take care, Shidou-san," he said before walking off.

Nodoka looked toward Ranko, a regretful expression on her face. "So once more, you leave me to train."

Ranko flinched and sighed, embracing her mother. "I won't be gone for years on end. I'll be back as often as I can." She sighed. "I'm going to miss you too, mother."

Nodoka sighed softly and held her daughter gently. Suddenly, in the background, a guitar could be heard. The two turned to a small group of teenagers, one of them evidently the source of the music. The Shidous watched as the young woman played a battered Stratocaster, seemingly lost in her music. Ranko had a wistful expression on her face but said nothing, so she would not interrupt.

As the girl's fingers finished strumming the guitar, Ranko applauded. "Wow. That's incredible," she congratulated. "I've never heard anything like it."

The girl smiled. "Thank you, it's a pleasure to play. Just glad someone enjoyed it."

Ranko nodded and smiles, extending a hand. "I'm S… Ranko Shidou."

The girl nodded, shaking the hand. "It's nice to meet you, Shidou-san. Kuukino Mitzi." She looked suddenly at her large hawk that chirped, slightly disgusted at the oversized cage on the trunk next to the girl. "Yes, I know, you feathered eating machine."

Ranko's own hooded falcon gave a couple of aggrieved chirps itself, as Ranko smiled. "It's very nice to meet you as well." She replied as she set her cart aside in a small but slowly growing line. "

"So, what's a Japanese student doing attending Hogwarts? I know why I and my friends are. Patterson's all taken with the idea of expanding contact with the prims here," Mitzi asked.

Ranko blinked. "How did you know I was Japanese?"

Mitzi smiled. "You responded to my use of it, plus you used Far East naming convention."

Ranko looked surprised.

"I'm not the second ranked student at Patterson's for nothing. Shana over there" Mitzi pointed at a girl leaning against a post who was apparently napping. "Beat me this year, though. That's Largo there, who's too involved in his game to look up, and the other boy who's napping's Danny."

Ranko bowed to those who were awake, as the crowds began to build. "I think we'd better get ready for the train," she replied.

Mitzi nodded as she moved to Danny to try to wake him up, while Ranko moved toward the train, smiling a bit. Well, at least there'd be a few people who she could maybe be friends with. That was encouraging to the redhead. She turned toward her mother and gave her a clumsy hug. "I'm going to miss you, 'kaa-san," she said softly in Japanese, looking up into her eyes.

Nodoka nodded softly, trying to hold back tears. "I know, my dear. Please try to send a message as soon as possible."

Ranko nodded. "I promise," she replied before giving one last hug. Then, ever so hesitantly, she stepped toward the train.

Ranko struggled through the crowds that waded into the Hogwart's Express, giving an irritated little growl as she was both shoved into a door and got her foot trodden upon. Finally she slipped into a side chamber and heaved a great sigh as she relaxed, moving to massage her foot. Several minutes passed as students continued to file into the school, and Ranko pulled out "Curse Removal: Theory and Fallacy". She had seen the book while shopping and figured she would see if it had any ideas on Jusenkyou. A moment later, two familiar faces slipped into the door. "Ahh, Sakura, Shiriana, come on in, have a seat," she offered, gesturing across from her.

The two Golden Sora transfers nodded, thanking Ranko as they slipped into the bench-like seat. "What a mess, huh?" Shir said as she reached into a bag and pulled out a bottle of a clear sports drink, taking a long draught. "GS was peaceful… this is just… a mess."

Sakura shrugged. "I suppose worse, it could be." She said a bit awkwardly, still struggling a bit with the language but doing her best to practice.

Shiriana noticed this and replied, "It could be worse. But you're doing pretty well, Sakura-san."

"Thank you, Shiriana-san," she replied. "I also noticed your English is very good, both of you."

Ranko froze a bit but Shiriana replied, "I learned both English and Japanese as a child. My father was a Japanese-American airman in Misato Air Base, and my mother was a witch who loved researching various magical cultures. It actually worked well between them, but they died when I was six in a car crash."

Ranko used Shiriana's explanation to give her time to think of how to put it best. "My father took me training a lot of places, and I just picked it up here and there."

Neither of the other two gave anything more than a nod to Ranko's explanation as Shiriana took another drink from the blue labeled clear bottle. "Well, to be honest, this is going to be a neat experience," Shir piped up. "I've been traveling a lot myself, and I think seeing a whole new country is going to be really fun."

Ranko nodded and looked at her book for a moment, thinking. "Wonder what this Hogwart's is going to be like…" She muttered, before a noise drew her attention. Ranko looked up from her book, as the door opened. From the door, two more girls poked in, one with tousled brown hair, the other with a hair color that rivaled Ranko's own in the red department, as well as a freckled face. "Hello, I'm Hermione, and this is Ginny. You're the new transfer students from Japan?" The brunette asked.

"Hai." "Yeah." "Hello."

"So, what's it like in Japan?" Hermione asked, perching next to Sakura, while Ginny squished next to Ranko.

Ranko looked to Shiriana. "You wanna go with this one?"

Shiriana chuckled. "Sure. Considering I've seen a lot of it…" She began to describe a place the Europeans had never thought of. Ranko was fascinated at the witch's view of the Magic side of Japan. And even Sakura was intrigued by the mundane side of Shiriana's life from time in the orphanage and before, from her Muggle father's point of view.

The camaraderie was enjoyable, but unfortunately, it was not to last. The door opened again, and a blond haired boy stepped in, behind him were two hulking masses of boys. The blond boy ignored Granger and Weasley, in favor of the other redhead in the room. It was obvious he knew what he was looking for as he looked directly at Ranko. "Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy. And you must be Shidou Ranko... your beauty is greater than the rumors..."

As Draco prattled off, Ranko felt like Kodachi and Tatewaki had a younger brother. No. This little snot was worse than a Kunou. Not only was he starting in with the cloying crap he'd heard virtually every time Tatewaki showed up while Ranko was in this form, but she could practically taste the bad vibes this boy was giving off. However, before she could open her mouth to chase the British Kunou-wannabe off, Hermione spoke up. "We _were_ having a conversation, Draco. Leave!"

Draco sneered at Heroine. "Why would one such as her, would associate with a mudblood like you, or trash like Weasley there..."

"Probably because you're an annoying bakayarou who I'd just as soon see how far I can throw than talk to." Ranko said without looking away from Heroine.

Draco blinked. "Pardon me?" He couldn't have heard right, he was a Malfoy! "I'm sure you misunderstood, I'm Draco Malfoy, of the Malfoy family... my father is quite well known."

Ranko finally looked at him. Yup, he was a Kunou type. Well... a bit more intelligent than the ones in Japan, which wasn't saying much... She held out her hand and a small ball of blue laced with green and silver appeared. "I _suggest_ you leave under your own power. Or you _will_ leave, but it will be far more painful for you."

Draco blinked. "You don't realize your status in Britain depends on who you associate with... after all how do you plan to acquire a husband..." That was probably the _worst_ thing Draco could have said. He was cut off by flying out the room, from the release of the chi blast Ranko had summoned.

"Bah. Baka. Don't want a husband!"

His two hulks stepped forward, until Heroine and Shir both snapped out wands.

"I would suggest you tend towards your master." Hermione snapped. The two hulks looked at the girls who all had wands out, balls of energy in their hands or otherwise prepared to strike before they could move, and chose discretion instead of valor.

"Ugh. Let me guess… that little baka is going to Hogwart's as well… Juuuuust great." Ranko said with disgust.

Hermione stared at Ranko, having noticed the energy in her hands, but Ginny just giggled as she looked out the door after the departing dimwits. Shiriana shrugged. "You get twerps like him in every school for the most part. People who think breeding and family influence is their free ride. Don't worry about it; maybe he's learned his lesson."

"I doubt it. I know his type. Had one chasing me down for the last year and a half… Ugh." Ranko replied.

Hermione finally found her voice and replied, "What was that?" She asked, gesturing to her hands.

Ranko looked at Hermione. "What was what?"

The others, who had not paid attention to Ranko when she had blasted the Malfoy boy out the door and had merely assumed she had used some sort of hex upon him, looked toward Hermione curiously. Hermione replied, "That… light in your hands! How did you do that without your wand?"

"Why would I need a wand for my ki?" Sakura and Shiriana stiffened, staring at Ranko.

Hermione said, "Key? What are you talking about?"

"You can control your ki?" Sakura said, stunned.

Shiriana stared. "I've heard stories but I've never actually seen someone able to do that…" She whispered, more than a bit awed.

Ginny and Hermione were still confused, with the latter looking a bit cross at the lack of forthcoming answers.

Ranko shrugged. "I've been able to do it for a long while now."

"No wonder that greasy-looking professor was so respectful," Sakura replied.

Hermione blinked. Greasy-looking professor? Couldn't be… She said, "What are you talking about?"

Sakura spoke up, "Ranko is able to do something an extremely few people have ever been able to do. And every other person who've ever been able to do it trained for decades!" Hermione still looked confused at Sakura, who continued, "Ranko is a Chi-Mistress! She's someone who can use her life force in ways that even wizards aren't able to do."

"What… some kind of life magic?" Ginny asked.

"No, that's the amazing thing. It's not magic, nor is it something that you have to be born into. The _only_ way she could have done what she did to that Malfoy baka is to have trained for longer than all the rest of us put together have been alive!" Sakura seemed both excited and respectful at the now incredibly embarrassed Ranko.

Even if Sakura's words were leaned toward hyperbole at that point, it got her point across as everyone stared at the now mortified redhead. "Come on, like you said, Sakura, anyone could do it…"

"You do yourself a disservice," Shir said firmly. "I don't think there are any living Chi Masters right now except for you."

"Now that, I know I can re… refute?" she asked herself, trying to make sure she had the right words. "I know four personally."

Shiriana stared. _Four?_ "You're kidding…" She whispered a bit hoarsely.

"Nope. Well, maybe four… I'm not sure one fits, but I know for certain the other three do with no doubt. I've fought against all of them, and one of them's helped me out a lot." (2)

"No wonder that professor was acting so nice." Sakura replied. "He probably knew what you were."

Hermione replied, "Professor? About six feet, greasy hair, dark robes?" Sakura nodded. "I can't believe it. I can't believe Snape had a respectful bone in his body."

"I don't know, he seems nice enough. A bit formal, but he helped me out a lot for shoppin' and stuff." Ranko replied.

This nearly floored Hermione. "Nice?" She almost squeaked out. "Professor Severus Snape? Nice? I can't believe it…" She shook her head. "Harry and Ron will never believe me."

Ginny paused, "That reminds me, where _are_ Ron and…" She blushed a deep red and clammed up but Hermione paid it no mind.

"Good question. I'm sure they're on the train somewhere."

But despite Hermione's encouraging words, neither Harry nor Ron were anywhere to be seen. This worried Hermione and Ginny, but the others didn't think much of it. After all, there were so many students; they could have been caught up in the rush. Suddenly, a loud, booming voice called, "Firs' years and transfers, o'er here!"

Ranko looked toward the source of the voice and saw quite possibly the second largest human she had ever seen. Only the Dojo Destroyer could have rivaled this man's size, in Ranko's mind. Curious, she walked toward the man, flowing through the crowds. "'ere you go, four to a boat," he called out.

Ranko looked at the boats, and for a second, flinched, before remembering her form and the like. "Idiot," She said to herself as she walked toward one of the boats, climbing on. Shiriana, Mitzi and Ginny joined her on the boat, before it began to cross the lake toward the massive castle.

A tentacle could be seen near the side of the boat, which almost immediately put Ranko into combat mode, except for the fact that it wasn't attacking, nor did it even _feel_ aggressive. Curiously, she stared at it, before it moved away. Ginny piped up, "It's just the giant squid. Bill told me about it a long time ago. He's friendly." This wasn't necessarily reassuring, but Ranko shrugged and sat back.

Other than the surprise, the trip was peaceful, and as the children disembarked, an older woman called out, "Everyone, please, follow along. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration instructor. I welcome you to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We will be going in shortly, and you will be sorted you into your respective houses, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. However due to the new Student Exchange program, there will be some changes."

As Minerva led the students into the hall, she motioned them to stop. "Children, please wait here. Oh, those who are transferring, or are from Japan, please wait until I call for the transfer students. The Headmaster requested it this way."

Minerva waited until all the students nodded, and went in. A few conversations broke out, with Ginny commenting to Ranko "Oh, my brothers told me we'd have to wrestle a troll." She waited for the various snorts and giggles, plus a quick translation from Mitzi to the Japanese students, before she continued. "I doubt it, Ron said they were full of it, but he'd not say what we'd have to do." Before Ranko or indeed anyone else could respond, the Deputy headmistress returned.

"Please listen, all of you. I will lead you in, and when I call your name, you will come forward, and allow me to place the sorting hat onto you. It will sort you, and you will then move to your house. Remember, transfer and Japanese students will be done last, to allow for several messages from the Headmaster." She waited until everyone had responded, and then lead them in.

The sorting went fast, with the last British student ending up in Gryffindor, and Ranko noticing what house Malfoy and Parkison were in. The Headmaster rose, and began to speak. "As you all are aware, we have new students arriving from overseas. Please make them feel welcome, and in several cases, their native language isn't English, so please help them to learn English. Also, some of our new professors are here so the transfer students can have classes that they are required to by their nation's laws. Professor McGonagall? Please."

McGonagall nodded, and began calling out names. "From America, Carson, Rodney!"

He had to be pushed forward by Mitzi, but sat down, and the hat after a second screamed out "Gryffindor!"

They applauded, and he went to them.

"Kuukino, Mitzi!" As the hat sat on her head, it took a good 30 seconds, and then finally called out...

"RAVENCLAW!"

They applauded politely, and off she went.

"O'Hearns, Shana!" After a pause, a short one...

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Vetucci, Daniel!" As soon as the hat was placed...

"SLYTHERIAN!"

They applauded and the last American went to his table making a hand signal, which the other three apparently recognized.

"Now, for the Japanese students... Daidouji, Tomoyo!"

Within a second... "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Kinomoto, Sakura!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Kagehabu, Shiriana"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Shidou, Ranko!"

"SLYTH..." Everyone _blinked_. The Hat rarely _stopped._

If you put me into Slytherin, I will have _gloves_, nice, brown, leather, well-aged from centuries of use, do you understand?

Quite, young lady... or not so young, indeed... now that I have dug a bit deeper, I think _your_ house is...

"RAVENCLAW!" A silent pause happened... stretching for what appeared to be three seconds, then noise.

"Wha..." "But..." "Excuse me..." "Say WHAT!" "That's never happened before..."

Albus blinked, and quietly muttered to a stunned Snape... "Well... that was unexpected..."

Snape was muttering about the ghost of James Potter... then shook himself, and stood. In an icy voice...

"Silence! You are students at Hogwarts! Not a pack of panic stricken house elves. Behave as such!"

Filius joined him in standing, and applauded, loudly and clearly. His house followed suit, and Ranko walked over to their table.

Albus waited until the applause ended, and stood up. "Well, that was unusual, I will admit, but pleasant. I would like to introduce several new professors. First, from China, here to assist me, and Professor Snape in Potions, and Ancient Runes, Kuh Lon, a former professor, herself, of Potions, in fact. She was _my_ potions teacher." He waited for the gasps to stop, and then continued on.

"Harry Tasker, here to teach American Style Defense against the Dark Arts. American students will be taking it, instead of Professor Lockhart's DADA. His wife, Helen Tasker, who will be teaching American Culture and Civics, which is open to all who are curious how our cousins are. Kuh Lon will be running a similar class for Chinese Magical Culture, which she's already asked me to invite those who are curious." Albus nodded at the interested students. "Kaho Mizuki, From Japan. Japanese culture and Defense against the Dark Arts." He waited as Kaho bowed, and then went on.

"Some students from Japan and America will have these teachers, because of their nation's laws, or special requirements, emplaced upon them. It's always been my policy to handle all student's needs as well as I am able to, even hiring extra teachers. Now, Flick, bzzt, and zap!" He waved his hand, and food appeared on the table.

More than a few at the Ravenclaw table were surprised at the speed of the newest member's eating speed, and she received more than a few irritated glances, but most of the expressions leveled toward her were troubled. After the meal, the students were led toward their respective rooms. Some distance was given to Ranko from everyone save Shiriana, as they eventually separated into their own rooms. And then the whispers began. "What do you think the hat was going to say?"

"Don't be dense... it sounded like Slytherin, didn't it?"

"Why'd it change its mind?"

"Who knows what a hat's thinking?"

Shir shook her head. "Why ask why. Maybe the hat made a snap judgment, and then changed its mind..."

"But I've read the hat's never changed its mind."

Shir snorted. "First time for everything. Plus, why is Slytherin such a shock? I mean, Salazar's considered to be a founder of both American and Japanese wizardry studies."

And then the whispers became slightly harsher, "But what if it was supposed to put her in Slytherin?"

"Yeah, it could have put her here as a spy..."

"Nonsense," Shir replied, "Why in Amaterasu's name would they want a spy for something so minor? It's not like we're selling state secrets or something like that."

Someone piped up, "But my da says that no bad wizard came from any house but Slytherin."

Shir snorted. "But that doesn't mean that no Slytherin has ever been anything but a bad wizard, does it?"

Mitzi snorted. "Well, define bad. Franklin, Jefferson both attended Hogwarts, and were Slytherin." She paused, and said, "Oh, that just might be it. After all, we told you cousins where to put it."

"But what if," One of the students said a bit loudly. Everyone shushed her and looked toward Ranko... who was snoring away, one arm dangling off the side of the couch, face buried in a pillow.

Shir snorted, Mitzi just shook her head. "If she was a spy, y'think she'd be snoring away?"

Some students were still suspicious, but most of the rest felt a bit foolish and said nothing. Meanwhile, others were suspicious as well, though for far different reasons, as the professors met in the staff lounge.

As soon as Minerva brought the Hat in, Snape snarled. "Why did you hesitate?"

The hat appeared to shrug, and spoke. "Two reasons, actually," the hat replied. "One, she explicitly stated that were I to place her in Slytherin, I would promptly be a pair of well aged, comfortable gloves."

Albus chuckled softly at that comment. "And the other?" The headmaster asked.

"That years ago, I would not be swayed, given. She was Slytherin though and though. Now? No, she belongs in Slytherin as much as that Granger Girl would."

Snape steamed quietly, and in a cold voice. "Do you know why she warned you away from my house?" Albus raised an eyebrow and also was curious.

"Of course. Having Draco and Pansy insult her was... not the best way to convince her of your house's niceness. She might be able to handle abuse, with ease, mind you... but she's of the mindset, why bother, if you don't have to."

Minerva couldn't help but smirk at Snape, as he steamed even more. "Well, well... both of you were wrong... I am curious though, why wouldn't she belong in Slytherin, or failing that, Gryffindor."

Albus was about to speak, then the hat interrupted. "While there is no question she has the House's sneakiness, and cunning, she's already _attained_ her ambition. Now, she's focused more on learning, than actually a goal. She's brave, yes... but doesn't seek out fights. Loyal, yes, and kind... but self absorbed and unaware of what she does to others... None of the other houses _fit_. Ergo, Ravenclaw."

Snape still steamed. His mood wasn't helped by Filius' grinning. "Oh, you gnome. Stop grinning like that."

"Which 'gnome' are you referring to, Severus?" Cologne spoke grinning. "This reminds me. My 20 galleons, both of you?"

Snape _snarled_ as he forked them over. "You are too lucky." Albus nodded in agreement as he paid her as well.

"No, just more aware of Ranma, than you are. Filius, be proud of your new house member, she will bring... much enjoyment."

Filius nodded to her comment, still rather bemused.

* * *

Miri's notes

1: The more read Ranma fans may recognize which shortcuts Ranma had in mind, but in particular, the Super Soba and Battle Gi incidents are the two strongest examples of this. In the former, Akane had used some of Happosai's 'Super Soba', a special kind of noodle that granted its eater much-amplified strength, but with a very unusual side-effect: The user would grow a rather ugly set of facial hair in the process. The latter incident is another Akane mishap, in which she uses a cursed gi, or battle outfit. It gave Akane incredible skills, but was insanely jealous of any attention given to Akane, and could not be removed voluntarily. Ranma ended up the victim of both situations as Akane tried to show Ranma up using her ill-gotten power.

2: The four people Ranma has in mind at this point are Cologne, Happosai, Herb and Ryouga being the conditional one he spoke of. Ryouga does know how to use his ki, but Ranma thinks of him as a bit too unstable to be considered a master. Herb, on the other hand, most definitely qualifies. For those unfamiliar with the latter Ranma 1/2 manga, Herb is the half-dragon prince of the Musk Dynasty and a ki-adept of incredible power. He also bears the same curse as Ranma.


	3. Chapter 02: Starting Out Strange

Hikari no Daija

(The Serpent of Light)

A Cabbit Patch Production

by Miriani and Andrew Norris

Characters are the properties of JK Rowling, Rumiko Takahashi, CLAMP, 20th Century Fox, Paramount, AIC, Pioneer and the team at #Akane.

_Chapter 02 – Starting Out Strange_

* * *

Luna blinked, awakening. She rose slightly to her elbows, wondering what awoke her, and noted that a half grown Siamese cat slipped out of Ranko's bed. She blinked, and wondered. She knew that Ranko's pet was a falcon… not a cat, and she hadn't seen any Siamese for Ravenclaw pets. They _were_ rare in the British world. Daddy said that only Southeast Asian and American wizards used them for familiars.

No help for it, time to get up. Luna rose, and put on her butterbeer cap necklace, and got dressed.

Outside, if anyone was watching for the early morning storm that swept the grounds, the Siamese blurred for a second, revealing a young girl in a blue shirt and black trousers, in a style that would be recognized by the muggleborn, as a martial artist's outfit.

Ranko shivered slightly, then started to move, blending with the storm overhead, losing herself into her kata, and moving seamlessly from the ground to the air, showing her art as the violent dance it was, a dance of war. An observer nodded, and for a split second lighting flashed, illuminating her frame perfectly balanced on the middle ring of the scoring section, then flowing back into the wind, riding it, and dictating where it would take her. The observer returned to what he was doing as he saw her finish up, and left.

During the workout, Luna came down, and saw several other fellow first years, and a prefect. She overheard their question where Ranko was. "Perhaps she went out to exercise?"

"How? The portrait states that she didn't leave this morning."

Luna let her dreamy expression show, and just shrugged slightly.

"Acck! Late, late, late!" one voice called out as a blur of white and red streaked downstairs, to the sound of shoes being slipped on. "Are we going to breakfast?" Mitzi asked, stopping, slipping a wand into her ponytail that she had just finished tying.

Mel looked at Mitzi. "We're waiting for Ranko. She's not here. Others say she's not left, but she's not in the dorm room or the bathroom, so, where is she?"

Mitzi shrugged. "Let her worry about herself. I have a feeling she's more than she appears, and can take care of herself, 'Kay?" Mitzi finished stuffing books into her backpack, and slipped a case into her blazer's pocket.

Cho leaned over, and asked. "What's that?"

"My PDA." Mitzi shrugged as she slipped on a white trench coat, and straightened a red beret.

"PDA?" Mel asked.

"Personal data assistant or palmtop computer." Shir replied for Mitzi, putting hers into her backpack.

"Electronics don't work in Hogwart's, that's what the books say" Michel Connor responded for the house, as they started to head out, all stopping to Mitzi's and Shir's laughter.

Luna said dreamily. "Faraday matrixes."

Mitzi and Shir stopped and stared at Luna… "Yes, that's the spell cast to insulate them from high magic environments… How did you know that spell?"

Luna shrugged. "It's supposed to be first invented to capture Snork-headed Snorklesnacks"

Mitzi raised her eyebrow slightly and shrugged at Shir, indicating she had no clue what Luna was talking about, and just followed the other Ravenclaws, answering their questions about American technomagic. One question related to Shir's and Mitzi's uniforms.

"Why don't you all wear Hogwart's robes?" Cho asked noting with distaste the pink short skirt the Japanese were wearing, contrasting it to Mitzi's pristine white skirt and red blazer.

"We were told we're supposed to wear our school's uniform." Mitzi shrugged slightly, and then smiled. "Could be worse. I could be wearing that…" She pointed at Shir's short skirt, and smirked. "At least we have decent length skirts."

"I heard all you Americans carry guns, is that true?" a nameless Ravenclaw asked.

Shir shrugged, and looked at Mitzi who looked… slightly edgy. "Not in my experience, Americans are…" Mitzi raised a slight hand to stop Shir.

"Umm… we're trained, yes, but depends on the average magi. About half don't carry constantly."

The clutch of Ravenclaws entered the Great hall, only to see several other Ravenclaws, including Ranko already eating.

Mitzi sat next to her, while Luna sat on the other side. Ranma nodded slightly, still eating at a pace that impressed, yet terrified the other hungry Ravenclaws.

Shir and Melange MacHinery, a fellow first year, sat across from the three, and like them, acquired breakfast, and started to eat. Next to Shir and Ranko, were green tea, rice, pickles, and mizo. The American had several dishes that weren't common to the British, and several croissants, and hot coffee. Several pleased sounds were heard from the transfer students, and Ranma stopped in her inhaling… "Oh, Professor Flitwick stated that we'd have food like what we had at home. Or if we wanted, British food." Shir and Mitzi both looked relieved

Ranma caught Mitzi's muttered comment "If I wanted to be poisoned, I'd eat Brit food…"

Mitzi raised an eyebrow at Ranko's sudden sneeze. "You okay, Ranko? Sneezing when casting spells is a bad idea, I can attest to that."

Ranma sniffed slightly, and nodded. "Just a bit of a cold."

Mitzi and Shir shrugged slightly, with Shir commenting. "Don't sneeze when casting. Mitzi-chan's right, Ranko-chan. BAD things happen." Before Ranko could respond, an older Ravenclaw stepped up. "Miss Kagehabu, you're to hand these out to the transfer students." Shir nodded, "Thanks, Penelope. I'll hand them out. And it's Shir or Shir-chan. Not Kagehabu." Penny just smiled slightly, and went down the table

Mitzi raised an eyebrow, and Shir responded. "Our class schedules." Ranko looked up at that, and Mitzi had slipped her PDA out.

Shir flipped though the pile, and handed them out. "Here's yours, Luna. Penelope must have slipped it in with ours… Uggg…"

Ranma shrugged. "Charms first, what's that?" Mitzi was pounding her head into the table.

Luna shrugged. "General spells… fun. Our head teaches it." Ranma smiled, while sneezing again. "Are you trying to summon a Double horned unicorn? I heard Americans can…" Mitzi stopped her pounding to look at Luna with an incredulous look.

"No… I'm just getting the headache now, I HATE transfiguration. I have to work five times as hard as anyone else to get it to work for me." Shir raised an eyebrow. "Annoys the hell out of me."

Shir shrugged. "So, it's not your talent area. Though… that's unusual. What, it resists you?" Mitzi nodded in frustration as she muttered "Infra transferrus" and waved her wand while pointing her PDA at her parchment. Ranko shrugged, and sneezed again.

Mitzi smiled. "You're going to enjoy charms, indeed. Just don't blow up the teacher, 'kay? That ruins your grade, trust me." The other four blinked, as they gathered up their items in preparation to get to class.

"Mind if we go… " atchoo "together, Melange?" Melange nodded at the redhead.

Before they could stand up and leave the hall, Dumbledore spoke up.

"To those 1st and 2nd years attending this afternoon's Japanese History/Culture class, I'm afraid your professor for it is unavailable for the day, so the class will start on Wednesday. I do apologize for this inconvenience."

Ranma blinked, and shrugged, while Mitzi muttered to herself. The four students (Luna had joined them when they stood up) split up and headed their separate ways, with Shir following Mitzi, and then turning off.

The majority of things in the classroom were placed rather low. Not a problem at all for Ranma, though some of the taller students had some difficulties. The professor's desk was the average desk, though one could see several books in the seat from there. Seated upon that chair was a wizened little gnome. However, unlike Cologne, Professor Flitwick had a genial look to him. Compared to Cologne's sense of an ancient inquisitor, Filius had the aura of a kindly, if diminutive grandfather. For some reason, Ranko found herself liking him right off the bat.

The chatter dimmed down when Filius hopped down and stood in front of the desk. "As you probably know, I am Professor Filius Flitwick. My specialty and the focus of this class is beginning Charms and Enchantments. Now despite them being the lowest level of such magic, they can be very versatile and useful in every day life," the diminutive instructor explained cheerfully. "As for the requirements for this class, you should have your wand, as well as Ms. Goshawk's _Standard Book of Spells Grade 1_, as mentioned in your greeting letter. Now, as I call out your name, please raise your hands."

As Professor Flitwick spoke, every few names was punctuated with a slight sneeze from somewhere in the classroom. Everyone looked toward the source of the sneezes, but for most of them, especially the professor, nobody could see the person. This made Filius a bit nervous but he continued the role call until everyone was mentioned. He then said, "Alright. Our first charm is going to be a rather simple one, a light charm. Now everyone, take out your wands and move them as I show." He waited for a moment, before showing them a series of motions.

Everyone practiced the motions, and then Filius said, "Now the word… Lumos. Everyone, repeat after me. Lumos." After a moment of repetition, Filius began to point people out, to try the spell. Things seemed mostly well, though Luna's light kept changing colors. It then came to Ranma.

Everyone looked toward the redhead, who took a deep breath, then performed the motion... or at least part of it. As she spoke, a horrendous sneeze escaped her, causing the word "Lumos" to become "Lu…..choooo!" Her body jerked with the sneeze, causing her wand to flick out as she spasmed, and a large gout of flame erupted from her nose, almost setting light to the six or seven people in front of her, including the professor.

Everyone dove out of the way, Professor Flitwick patting himself out. Ranma blinked as she covered her face. Another loud sneeze and Ranko was wreathed in flames once more. "Class dismissed," the professor called out urgently as he began to escort Ranma to the infirmary.

* * *

Dumbledore regularly visited the sick and injured at Hogwarts-- and there were always more than a fair share of them. What with monsters, magic, curses, badly done potions (Although Snape claimed, at time there were never any WELL done potions) and the like, the infirmary was never empty.

But even he was a bit startled at the heavy asbestos curtains surrounding one sickbed. "May I ask-?"

"Ms. Shidou. Sneeze. Spell Malfunction. Her... unique conditions. It's for our own good," Madam Pomfrey said, somewhat astonished herself.

The headmaster blinked. "You mean it's for her own-"

FWOOOMP. Fire erupted over the edges of the curtains as they billowed from suddenly superheated air, and a definite odor of sulfur permeated the atmosphere.

"No, headmaster... for some reason she's immune to any damage from this mishap... even her clothes are immune. WE are not. Fortunately, Professor Snape is concocting something for her right now. It won't be ready for a few hours, however."

The headmaster shook his head. "I see things are going to be rather interesting this year," he remarked before leaving, just before another small detonation went off. Madam Pomfrey put on an insulated apron and something that looked suspiciously like a welding visor, before going behind the curtain.

"How on earth did this happen?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Ranma stifled another sneeze, before mumbling, "Sneezed during a… Lumos charm?" She blew her nose and looked at the older woman.

"I can understand that, but why are you sneezing?" She raised a gloved hand, then paused, and removed the glove before putting it on Ranma's brow.

"Um… was just all the dust in the room. Really," Ranma stammered.

Madam Pomfrey stared at her for a long moment. When is some student going to come in here and not think I'm a total idiot? She thought to herself as she removed her hand from Ranko's head.

"I'm a total idiot," Filius muttered, the diminutive professor dusting himself off while sitting down next to Severus Snape in the professors' lounge.

The taller professor looked at Flitwick and asked, "What happened to you?"

"Ms. Shidou sneezed during a Lumos charm. I've never seen a simple light charm explode like that in my years at Hogwart's," Filius said as he finished wiping the soot from his face.

"It actually exploded? How can someone make a simple charm like that explode? Even a sneeze shouldn't have done that," Severus said, with both astonishment and amusement.

Filius shook his head. "Well, if it was Miss Kuukino or Miss Kinomoto, I'd not be surprised, really, both are sorcerers, and Miho suspects that Miss Kuukino has a strong fire affinity, and Miss Kinomoto is a strong sorceress, to begin with."

Snape paused, and ransacked his memory for a second. "I seem to recall that Miss Kinomoto at the least is a cousin of Miss Shidou's, and well… it's possible that Ranko has some affinity for fire."

Filius shrugged slightly. "I'll suggest to Miho that she look into that"

Snape and Filius turned to the sound of the door opening, and watched as Poppy came in shaking her head. Neither man noticed Cologne following behind her.

"Filius, you'll be glad to know, she is no longer sneezing flames anymore. Remind me to thank your Miss Patil. She came to me with a recipe for curry that she said her mother used once when she performed accidental fire based magic. Though I'd still like to know how Miss Shidou came down with a cold. It's too early for them, even for our students from Japan or California." Poppy raised an eyebrow.

Snape shrugged slightly. "I… might be of assistance, Poppy. She went out this morning for martial arts practice. It _is_ colder here, in the mornings, and with the heavy dew this morning, it would be… unusual for her."

Poppy raised an eyebrow and shrugged slightly. "That's possible, but… why would she come down with it so fast? That is unusual. Especially for a martial artist of her reputed caliber."

Snape shrugged. "It's possible she was due for one." He raised an eyebrow at Poppy's dubious look. "Well, if you don't quite believe that, Poppy, then do a more thorough examination of her."

Poppy nodded, and spoke to Filius. "When you have a chance, have Miss Shidou report to me for a full physical, would you, Filius?" She left after receiving his nod of assent.

Cologne stayed in the shadows, rubbing her chin.

* * *

Ranma walked into the common room, after lunch, yawning, and chatting with Sakura over charms.

A stunning Chinese witch stopped them. "Where were you this morning?" Her voice was accusing. "Your roommates said you weren't there when they woke up." There was a definite tone of accusation there.

Ranma blinked. "I get up that early normally, need to practice!" Ranma's tone indicated to her it was no big deal.

"Practicing what? You're not on the Quidditch team, and it's a little early in the year for homework!" Cho's tone carried ugly overtones, and had several other students looking at her in puzzlement.

"Also, the Grey lady said no one matching your description had left, when you clearly had. What are you playing at, Shidou?"

Ranma shrugged slightly, and answered her. "I'm a martial artist, Chang-san. That requires practice no matter when or where."

Cho's response was delivered with a disbelieving snort. "That doesn't explain how you got out, even with an invisibility cloak; you'd still have needed the Grey lady to let you out. She'd have remembered."

Ranma smiled at her. "Window, perhaps?"

Before Cho could respond to the statement, a second Chinese girl broke in. "From five stories up?" Su Li's response wasn't quite as disbelieving as Cho's would be at the statement. "However, I think your roommates would have noticed the draft from the window."

Ranma shrugged. "Assuming I didn't close it, and they did all have their curtains drawn, so they'd not notice 'til they woke up." Su Li nodded in response.

"Tell me another one, Shidou," Cho retorted. "You wouldn't have reason to sneak out anyway unless you were up to something." She raised an eyebrow. "Which reminds me... you weren't in potions, either. Where are you sneaking off to?"

Padma growing tired of Cho's behavior stepped up. "Well, it just could be, after she lost control of her magic, in Charms, she was in the infirmary." Padma stopped, shrugged. "But, I wouldn't know, I mean, all I did was bring her some curry and had Madam Poppy feed it to her."

Luna nodded. "It was... intriguing to see a simple sneeze that exploded. For a second there I thought there was a helopath in the room, to cause Ranko's fiery sneezing." Before people could ask what the hell she was talking about she added. "But it couldn't be that, since everyone knows Fudge is building an army of them, and keeps them all locked up. It had to be a Fire Sprite, from the Mojave, and Ranko just was allergic to them."

"Lovegood isn't helping your case at all, Shidou." She sneered, and then moved her face inches from Ranma's. "I don't know why you're here. I don't know what you're up to. All I do know is that the Sorting Hat came within moments of putting you in Slytherin - but stopped." She practically growled at the smaller girl. "You're up to something. Eventually, I'll figure out what. And when I do, you'll wish you'd never been born."

Several people, including a slightly puzzled prefect looked at each other as Cho walked away.

"Does anyone know what that was about?" Mitzi asked, as she walked up to Ranma.

Melange shrugged. "Nary a clue, but we have Transfiguration now, Ranko."

Ranma filed in after the other first year Ravenclaws and Slytherins. She overheard various comments. "Where's the professor?" seemed to be the primary comment.

Ranma stopped for a second, blinking at the cat sitting on the table, then smiled softly, and she sat down at a table, pulling Luna and Melange with her. "The professor's here." Ranma quietly said into both their ears, gaining a "Say what?" look from Melange and

"She must be using the skin of a Flibberworm to be invisible" from Luna.

Ranma blinked and as several Slytherins started to pack up, watched as her professor returned to her normal form.

"Sit down. I am Professor McGonnagal, and I will be teaching you the art of Transfiguration, the art of changing one thing into another. From your first lesson, transforming a matchstick into a needle, to as complex as changing one's own form." She waited for all the students to sit down, and called roll.

After instructing the students, in how to transform their matchsticks into needles, she walked around, encouraging various students, suggesting other ways, and by the time she reached Ranma's table, smiled. "Well done, Miss Shidou, I did expect you to complete this assignment first, but you exceeded my expectations. 5 points to Ravenclaw." The professor walked off, after suggesting a few things to the others, while they stared at the silver needle in front of Ranko, who had a slight smirk on her face.

* * *

Ranma and Melange walked into the common room after dinner, stopping as Mitzi was looking at a desk studying it. In the middle of the room was a pile of boxes. Shir was looking at a different desk and shaking her head.

"Mitzi, we can't run cable to our rooms, Professor Flitwick already nixed that, and wireless without prepping won't work in this environment, until we get a half dozen repeaters." Shir's statement was complete mystification to the rest of the Ravenclaws.

"Yeah." Mitzi was nibbling on a piece of Pocky. "So, we simply place the modem here, and set up a router here as well. We were told we could have as many desks as we needed." Mitzi pointed at a small table next to the fireplace.

"That'll work for now, yeah. I rather go wireless, when we can convince the Professor to get the school to pay for it." Mitzi snorted at Shir's statement.

"You honestly think the prims here even have a clue?" Mitzi flicked her ponytail back with that statement. "I mean, c'mon. They seem to think they're not even in the Industrial age."

Shir shrugged. "Well, it's not like they had much reason to advance. Both our nations had a reason, you know that." Mitzi nodded to that statement, and both began to go to work. In less than a half hour, as the mystified Ravenclaws watched, what a few muggleborn and the other exchange students knew were computers were set up.

After Mitzi stopped and wiped her forehead and Shir tossed a cable into the fire a handsome 3rd year finally asked. "Okay, I know those are computers. I know you can get them to work in Hogwarts. But... what the hell is the rest of that?"

Mitzi plopped down in a chair she dragged looking at Shir. "Standard NAT, Shir-chan?"

Shir nodded. "According to the paper I got from Flitwick-sensei, I have the IP for us, and our domain server we're to leech from. Technically, we have no domain server, but ether Sora or Patterson's will allow us to access theirs, and we keep our emails from there."

Mitzi nodded. "DCHP or IP? Oh, Conner, we're setting up our computers for both the Magical Net and the Internet," Mitzi nodded at Shir's nod, and flipped a switch on her computer.

Sakura nodded. "Daddy is supposed to be sending me a computer; will there be enough ports for me?" Mitzi nodded at Sakura. "8 port, and we can always toss more switches on"

"Umm... might be a stupid question but..." Michael Collins asked. "What is the MagicalNet and Internet?"

Mitzi stopped and looked at her fellow housemate. "MagicalNet, and the Internet. Which is the mundane equivalent of the MagicalNet. Both allow computers widely separated to talk to each other."

Michael looked at the puzzled expressions and braved a question again. "And what's so useful?" He watched as Mitzi finished typing something into her computer, and finished, moving a small device around.

Shir and Mitzi both nodded at about the same time, and Mitzi muttered. "Up and running." Mitzi waved at Michael to come over.

"It's this." With that she was busy clicking around, and a screen filled with the Logo of Patterson's school, with the words "Online Library access point. Please enter student number and password to access online books"

Michael blinked, along with several other Ravenclaws who were looking over the shoulders of the two girls.

"Oh, and don't forget it's also a news feeder, way to chat with your friends back home, and a mail sender, too." Shir smirked at Mitzi.

Ranko rubbed her temple, and muttered, "Nevermind, sorry I even considered asking," to herself before walking toward her bed, reaching for some parchment and a quill, beginning to write a letter.

_Dear Mother,_

_ It hasn't been a couple days and already I've missed you lots. Things have been kind of exciting I guess, though I think I've already made a fool out of myself. What else is new?_

_ I'm worried that Professor Flitwick doesn't like me too much…though I imagine accidentally blowing him up might not have helped matters. I didn't mean to. It wasn't my fault I sneezed when trying to cast a spell. Missed my first class with Snape-sensei because I had to go to the infirmary for it. I'm ok now, but I'm not sure Madame Pomfrey's hair will grow back quite the same._

_ Could you do me a favor and try to send me some warmer clothes, please? I didn't realize how cold I can get in this body, especially since it's a lot colder here than it is back home. I swear, I'm going to be sprouting icicles._

_Love, Ranma_

Just as Ranma was about to put the letter in the envelope, Mitzi stepped into the room. "Heya, Ranko. What're you doing?"

Ranko looked up. "Oh, Hi, Mitzi. I was just writing home."

A slight glint entered Mitzi's eye as she said, "You know, Ranko, I'm sure your mother would appreciate hearing your voice, wouldn't she?"

Ranko blinked and nodded slowly. "I'm sure she would. What about it?"

"Well, I know a way to make it so that the letter will read itself in your voice," Mitzi offered, trying to stifle a grin.

Ranko smiled. "That'd be wonderful, if you don't mind."

Mitzi pulled her wand out as Ranko held her letter out. She tapped the letter, muttering a spell as the letter glowed a bit. "Ok, go ahead and put it in the envelope and it's ready to send."

Ranko nodded as she whistled out the window. A moment later, Soratsume hopped down onto the ledge. "Here you go, Sora-chan. Can you go ahead and take it to mom?" The falcon nodded and then took off. "Thank you a lot, Mitzi," she said softly, smiling.

Mitzi nodded and grinned, patting Ranko's shoulder before walking out, stifling a giggle. Ranko began to pack up her gear before heading back to the common room.

Ranma followed her roommates up, as Mitzi and Sakura were left in the common room, chatting over something. The yawn that Ranma released was a clear indication it was time for bed. Ranma snorted disgusted at how much sleep she seemed to want. She didn't remember being this sleepy last time she was eleven. Her train of thought was interrupted by a dreamy voice.

"You know, fur is always a good thing to wear to keep warm, especially on our cold and wet mornings, don't you agree, Ranko?" Luna's back was towards Ranma, and Ranma's expression was a study in puzzlement.

As they all reached their room, Ranma shrugged, and got changed for the night, and curled up in the warm blankets, not really caring what Luna knew or not knew.

* * *

A Siamese cat slipped out of her bed, her paws landing silently against the stone floor. She leapt for the window, pondered it for a moment, and then placed one paw against the latch. She pushed the latch down, let the window open, and slipped out of the room. The window pushed back into its original position.

Luna's eyes shot open. With a speed born only of manic insanity, she threw off her covers and ran to the bed next to hers.

"Melange, wake up!"

"Mmmm... no more... tir... huh..."

"Melange!" Luna hissed.

Mel woke up, and tried to focus on Luna. "Huuh?"

"Ranko's out and about to practice. Wake up Su Li and Mitzi."

"Meh." Mel's verbal processing was still asleep; she groaned as she slid from her bed and reached for a robe.

"Come on, come on!" Luna was like a ferret on amphetamine-laced Aquila. Mel... was not. She trudged from her area, and moved to wake up Su Li.

Fortunately for Mel, Luna had failed any attempt at subtlety; by this point, Su Li and Mitzi were stirring on their own. "Aw, come on, Luna... we've still got a couple of hours before breakfast," Mitzi whined.

"Trust me. This should be fun," Luna grinned.

Having a grinning maniac in your face tends to wake a person up quickly. "Okay, okay... let me get some clothes on, first."

A short time later, the foursome snuck into the stands of the Quidditch pitch. What they saw...

"It's... beautiful," Mitzi breathed.

The picture was straight out of some legend or fairy tale. Ranko perched atop the highest of the goals on the east end of the pitch, with the orange glow of sunrise for her backdrop. Her movements were a perfection of mind, body, and soul, each movement weighed and measured to meld with the next in a seamless, unceasing skydance. She moved as though height did not matter, as though gravity were an afterthought; jump-kicks, flips to neighboring hoops, and rebounds from location to location came with seemingly no effort or concern. She moved in ways that should not have been, yet seemed obvious upon second glance, as though to say, "Why shouldn't a person be able to stand on one finger?"

The foursome watching had to remember to breathe. What they saw violated every bit of common sense they had. They knew she was good; they never imagined such skill being possible, let alone capable from someone barely old enough to attend Hogwarts! Fortunately, they had enough sense not to question what was going on, but to enjoy the moment.

A moment ended, for them, by the clump of boots on wood. They ducked down behind the seats, careful not to be spotted.

Cho Chang stood at the entrance to the Quidditch pitch, dressed in the full gear of a trained Seeker. A suitcase full of balls lay open behind her; she clenched a Snitch in one hand, and her broom in the other. She let one hand open; the Snitch darted from place to place, and then flew in search of momentary freedom. A moment later, she mounted her broom, and followed the Snitch out onto the pitch.

The Snitch zoomed over to near their seats; Cho didn't follow. Instead, she lazily flew around the pitch, and then turned her broomstick toward the hoops.

"This can't be good," Su Li whispered.

Cho picked up speed as she zoomed toward Ranko; the girls grimaced as she approached her target. For those who called Hogwarts home, the moment was doubly perplexing. Cho was a gifted flyer, but Ranko was... Ranko.

Ranko had her back to Cho as the broom approached; Cho's body language eased, thinking Ranko an easy target. She stuck her left arm out, expecting to nudge Ranko off the ring...

Ranko reached out, grabbed Cho's hand as though greeting a friend, and turned Cho around 180 degrees, all while making the movement appear perfectly natural. "Good morning, Chang-san!" she called out cheerfully, her body still engaged in the dance.

"Shidou!" Cho spat, circling her broom around the pitch. "This is a Quidditch pitch! You have no business here! Get off!"

Ranko's smile could have given Quidditch a night game. "I was here first, Chang-san. Please be careful, if you must practice."

"Be careful? Ha! You're the one without a broom here!" Cho circled around, showing off the casual ease with which she flew. She readied for a second pass.

The girls in the stands gasped. This time there was no mistaking Cho's trajectory; her broomstick was aimed straight for Ranko's ever-moving form. "I said... be careful!"

This time, Ranko preferred avoidance to contact; one moment, she appeared a sitting duck about to be impaled by a broom; the next... a sitting duck directly behind the departing broom. In between was a move that none of the girls had seen outside of the movies. She twisted her body down and to the side at the last second, moving at speeds no normal human should, and twisted back into position as though nothing had happened - and all without appearing even remotely off balance.

"Whoa," Mitzi whispered. "Is she The One?"

Melange smiled. "She Knows Kung Fu."

Cho, by the way, was not taking Ranko's avoidance well. "Arrrgh!" She whipped around on her broom and readied for another pass.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Chang-san?" Ranko asked, looking completely undisturbed by the recent events.

"This is my pitch, first-year! Get off!" She flew well outside the pitch's boundaries, and then turned around, pushing the speed of her broom to its maximum.

The move Ranko performed next made her last one look pedestrian by comparison. Even though her back was to Cho's broom, she launched into a back flip, landed with two fingers on the front of Cho's broom, tweaked Cho's nose as she launched herself into another flip over Cho and the broom, then landed back on the ring, her movements in perfect balance.

The four girls gulped as one. "Did you see...?" Mel asked.

"Uh-huh", the others responded in unison.

"Did she..." Mel asked.

"Uh-huh," they responded again, stunned beyond belief.

Cho screamed in frustration; it seemed as though this most recent event had driven her beyond verbal conversation. She snarled, whipped her broom around, and readied for another pass.

"Chang-san?" Ranko called to her, a touch of concern in her voice. "You should probably stop now." Cho wasn't listening. She bore into Ranko with a terrifying ferocity, trying to impale Ranko with her broom.

"Okay..." Ranko sighed just as Cho was about to ram into her. With a deft move, Ranko pulled Cho off of her broom, and then tied Cho's hands to the scoring ring. The broom, bereft of the will to fly, sailed off to land in a nearby field.

"This is how I get down from five stories, Chang-san" Ranma stated, and with those words, simply flipped off the ring, landing on her feet, with a smirk.

She passed the three girls, and was quietly laughing to herself. "That was more fun than sparring with Pops. Wonder if she'd do it again."

Before the three girls could sneak off to talk about it a silky voice behind them spoke up.

"While I know none of you do not posses a broom, I do know that leaving a fellow member of your house hanging, is... unbecoming of a student at this school. Miss Kuukino, I would suggest you rescue Miss Chang from her predicament."

Mitzi spun around blinking. "Umm, Professor... I don't own a broom."

Snape just raised an eyebrow, and with that, Mitzi sighed, lowering her head, and made a slight twisting motion on a charm on her bracelet. Moments later, a small board hovered next to her.

Su Li and Luna looked at the hovering wood as Mitzi nudged it down, slipping her feet into two straps and shot up towards the hanging Seeker.

Snape walked off smirking to himself. Along the way he passed Filius who was blinking at the display. "Ah, Filius, I did tell you it would be an enjoyable show this morning, did I not?"

Filius could only nod to the display. Before he could response a soft cackle came from the shadows.

"And that was the young lady holding back the majority of her talents, Filius. I suggest you have a discussion with Miss Chang."

Filius turned and nodded to Cologne. "I shall, though I don't know if it will do any good. I do not understand where her behavior is coming from. Perhaps a detention will allow her to explain to me her behavior."

* * *

Many times, Saotome Ranma has had bad feelings about situations. Most of them quite justified. And now, Shidou Ranma was feeling one of those very sensations. It was tickling her... Not so much a 'danger, Ranma Shidou, danger' siren, but more a nagging "It's going to be one of those stupid days" buzz. Unfortunately, like in the past, it was dead on.

And unfortunately, it started the moment /he/ walked in the door. Well groomed blond hair. A smirk that brought to mind Mikado Senzanin. And a booming, self-congratulatory voice. Yeah, Ranma thought to herself. This... is /really/ going to suck.

Ranma struggled to stay conscious under the Attack of the Loudmouthed Bore - er, Boar. This was probably the most difficult battle she had ever participated in, and the least interesting. Kami above, can't this guy go three words without breaking his shoulders patting his own back?

"Ms. Shidou?" Ranma barely stifled a groan as she looked up. "Hai, Inoshishi-senshi?" She mumbled, not really realizing she was saying her thoughts out loud. As a redhead near her stifled a laugh, apparently agreeing, Ranko stopped, and realized what she just said.

Given the class, and the teacher, Ranma saw no point in staying, and stood, gathering her books into her bookbag, wondering idly if Mom could return them and get their money back.

Given it was only halfway though class, the irritated voice that stopped her before she reached the door, wasn't really a surprise. "Miss Shidou!" Professor Lockhart asked, clearly irritated by the seeming show of disrespect, and more importantly lack of attention she had given him. "Pray tell, where do you think you are going, Class is not over!"

"I'm doing what I should have when seeing the books you required. Dropping this class, See you, baka-sensei!" She waved and began to walk out the door. She stopped on hearing the voice again.

"Care to explain that? DADA is required, and 50 points for such disrespect and insolence to me!" Lockhart's oily voice snarled out.

"An eagle hides its talons, is how we Japanese put it. And you're right; Defense against the Dark arts is required. However, there is no requirement I take two separate classes in it, in a year. I'll stay with the Japanese one, Baka-sensei. After all, she seems competent, and doesn't yet boast about her abilities, when anyone with sense can see your soft hands, and unlined face, nor any other signs of a person who has actually faced what you claimed to have faced." Ranko held out a closed fist, the faint scars on her slightly swollen joints clearly visible. "Nor do you move like you have fought. Otherwise, your hands would be as mine. Ja ne!" She spun out, leaving Lockhart sputtering.

As she walked down the hall, whistling softly, she was stopped by a dark robed man, before she could turn the corner.

"May I inquire Miss Shidou just why you are not in Professor Lockhart's class?" the silken voice promised dire punishments if the response wasn't to his liking.

"Well, Snape-sensei, I chose to drop out. After all, if I wished to listen to a braggart and a liar, I would find Malfoy or Kunou. Even my pops was at least able to back up his tall tales on occasion, with proof he had done some of them. However, I value my time, and since I don't look up Malfoy or Kunou... " She shrugged, clearly not rattled by the threat in the voice.

"I would be... cautious in whom I accused of such, Miss Shid-" Before the professor could finish, Ranko had snapped.

"Lockhart is nothing BUT those things, and if you think I won't call a pig a pig, you're mistaken!"

Snape studied the fuming student. "Lockhart, I see. Never the less, even if you do not respect the person holding the title, you still must respect the title. Otherwise you weaken the title for others who are worthy of it. Now go onto Professor Flitwick's office, and explain your actions. I'm sure Professor Lockhart has already punished you."

Ranma slumped, and began to trudge off. Snape waited until Lockhart and several others were in range. "Oh, and before you go, Miss Shidou..."

Ranma stopped, waiting for Snape's next words. "20 points TO Ravenclaw, for your display of your house's wit and ability to see what is being hidden behind words. Such must be rewarded." Snape smirked as Ranko's shoulder's straightened, and she walked off.

Lockhart rushed up, and Snape watched as Ranma's ears caught the discussion before she was out of sight.

Lockhart's flushed face, was emphasized by his shrill voice. "How dare you!"

Snape raised an eyebrow as he looked down his nose at the twit. "I honor those who have both wit and wisdom, which is doubly so from those from Ravenclaw. That IS that house's trademarks. Pray tell why I shouldn't?" Snape smirked as Lockhart sputtered.

Snape waited until Lockhart regained just enough ability to speak, cutting off any attempt by him to speak. "If you care to dispute her wit and wisdom, or mine, pray tell, Professor, have a will or a good medwitch with you. You will need the latter for her, because she won't kill you... as much as you might wish otherwise. I... will consider it an affair of honor, of course."

Snape watched as Lockhart stormed off, smirking to himself. If the twit attacked either him or Ranma, a new DADA professor would be needed shortly.


	4. Chapter 03: Week of Weirdness

Chapter 3 – Week of Weirdness

-----

Most of the students in the classroom looked bored or irritated, as if being there was a waste of time. A scant handful, including most of the Americans and Japanese students, were intently watching the tousel-haired man fiddling with a small device on his desk, every so often taking a look at a small pocket watch. Ranko watched the manipulation of the device with a bit of confusion, but assumed there was a point to it, so waited with some small amount of patience.

Finally after looking at his watch, the man stood, nodding. "About time, then," he said with an American accent. "Alright everyone. I'm Angus MacGyver, and this is beginner's Technomancy. Now, Technomancy is as much a science as an art. And surprisingly, one of the ways that 'Danes actually have the edge over us."

"'Danes?" someone asked with a hint of scepticism from the back.

"Yes, Mundanes. The American term for those who do not access magic directly. You call them Muggles. Rather odd term, if you ask me, but hey." The man shrugged, and a few students actually looked offended at the concept of Muggles having an edge over wizards. "Now, can any of you tell me what Technomancy is?"

Sakura raised a hand, and as Angus pointed to her, she stated, "Technomancy is the melding of technology and magic."

"Simple answer, but correct, for what you have. Now why would you want to meld magic and tech?" the professor asked.

Mitzi raised her hand, and said, "Well, there's two good reason I can think of. Efficiency and concealment. Technomancy can save you your own personal energies or amplify them. You can also use them pass magical effects off as technological effects to those less aware Mundanes."

Angus nodded with a smile. "Exactly. Very good. Now can any of you name a famous Technomancer? From any era."

Danny grinned and called out, "Samuel Colt."

"Interesting choice. Anyone else?" the professor asked.

Hermione hesitantly raised her hand and said, "If I recall right, Thomas Edison?"

"Very good choice, Ms. Granger. Anyone?"

Ranko paused, then raised a hand. "I think I heard somewhere that a guy named Fumori Taisei had done some work with..." she paused as she tried to translate the technical term she had picked up somewhere.

"Magic Polarization Cells, a way to isolate a small room of outside magic in order to simplify magic research," Professor MacGyver said, a bit startled. "Very good, Ms. Shidou. That was rather recent. Been reading TechnoWeekly?"

Ranko blushed in embarassment. "I uh... read it on the train."

"I see. Well, on that note, can anyone tell me what you've noticed?"

Nobody spoke for a moment, before Neville raised a hand. "They're American and Japanese?" he said, almost immediately looking as if he was going to regret saying it.

Several people laughed, but MacGyver nodded. "Exactly. The American magical heritage is rather recent, and except for some regions, rather open to new ideas. The spirit that led toward the 'Danes' 'Industrial Revolution' also helped inspire a Magical Revolution as well, in which people were willing to experiment with concepts nobody else was either willing or able to think of. And the Japanese were very hidebound up until after World War II, when both the technological and magical research took off with the rebuilding effort."

"Now our first practical lesson will be an interesting one, and one of the things that inspired the Technomantic boom, actually. Improvisational repair, also known in various places and fields as the Jury Rig, or sometimes pejoritively called kludge, is just what it seems. It's the act of putting something together with whatever you have available at the time."

Most of the students weren't able to do much. Ranko managed to repair an old metal detector which blew up after being tested on a coin, only to receive the professor's approval, with the comment, "You must have just flipped a capacitor by mistake. Not bad though."

Hermione's project, a radio, picked up a lot of static, but seemed to work. The biggest surprise, however, was Neville's project.

Angus grinned. "Nice job... it looks like you have the knack, Mr. Longbottom. You could go to any nuclear power plant and get this control rod mechanism working as a backup in any of them. Very good." Most of the class looked confused, though the Americans and one or two of the mundane-born were shocked at the presence of nuclear control rods in the professor's stash.

----------------------

Ranko smiled as she slipped into the seat next to Sakura, relaxing as she began to eat her meal, mostly traditional japanese fare, though she did take occasional tasting bites of British wizarding foodstuffs. When the crowd started to build, she asked, "So what happened with that tree in the courtyard?"

One of the third-year Ravenclaws replied, "You hadn't heard? Harry Potter and some other Gryffindor flew a flying muggle machine into the Whomping Willow."

"The Whomping Willow? How'd they survive?" Another student asked.

"Uh, who's this Harry Potter?" Ranko asked.

The conversation stopped. So did several other conversations, as everyone who could hear Ranko turned toward her, stunned and confused. "Come on," The first girl asked. "You /don't/ know the Boy-Who-Lived?"

Ranko groaned. "If he's carrying a bokken, I'm going to hurl." Everyone looked confused at that remark.

Someone claimed, "You know, the one who killed You-Know-Who?"

"No, I don't know who," Ranko said, just a bit testily.

A fourth-year looked at the redhead. "You know.. the Dark Lord?"

Ranko blinked. "Dracula? Isn't he a myth?"

Half of the students who heard seemed to struggle against a sudden intensity of gravity and barely succeeded.

Melange sat down on Ranko's other side, and was about to talk to the redhead, but was interrupted by a rather irritable voice, that of Cho grumbling rather loudly about redheaded twits interfering in training. Ranko rolled her eyes, then asked, "Ok, Chang, what's your beef with me? The snide comments got old about a day and a half ago."

Cho sniffed and turned away from Ranko, to end up facing Professor Flitwick who was looking at her with a rather disappointed expression. "Ms. Chang, I'd like to speak with you after lunch, please." Cho paled a bit, but nodded.

Professor Snape followed Filius to the head table, murmering. "Out of curiousity, why are you so lenient? She did attempt to attack a fellow student, and a first year at that?"

Filius actually chuckled softly. "I don't know if she attempted to actually harm Ms. Shidou. Besides which, do you really think she could do anything to her anyway?" His voice was just loud enough to be heard at Cho's end of the table, eliciting a flush of embarassment.

Ranko paused, then said, "Hey, C-Chan, want to try again tomorrow? I had fun." This not only caused a sputter of fury from the embarassed Ms. Chang, but stares of surprise from the other Ravenclaws that could hear her.

A moment later, Professor Lockhart stepped in, causing Ranko to roll her eyes. "I think I actually lost my appetite. I'm going to go for a jog." She replied, pushing away from the table and stepping out of the Great Hall. "And I thought Kunou was bad..."

"If this Kunou is anywhere as bad as Lockhart, I feel sorry for you," a voice called from behind Ranko.

Ranko chuckled. "Let's just say I wouldn't be surprised if they're related, Shir," Ranko replied as she turned around.

Shiriana chuckled as she rubbed beneath her eyepatch. "That sounds ominous, to be honest." She said wryly.

"Not sure what that means, but let's just say I'm in a hurry to confirm that I've well and truly dropped Lockhart's class. He's... what do they call them around here... a royal wanker?" Ranko asked.

Shiriana chuckled and nodded. "Appropriate... I've never seen anyone who got more pleasure from running his mouth."

Ranko shrugged. "So what brings you by?" She asked.

"Just heading back to the tower, that's all," Shir replied, then paused as a hawk flew in through a nearby window.

"Soratsume!" Ranko said with a smile, taking a letter from the falcon as she relaxed, beginning to read, her face going a bit pale.

Shir frowned softly. "What's wrong?" She moved to look over the letter, but before she could read it, Ranko put it back into her pocket.

"I... I'll catch up with you later," Ranko replied as she walked off to the tower. Shiriana found herself wondering what could cause such a reaction in the girl.

---

Ranko stood atop the Ravenclaw tower, looking at the letter she received. "Why do I feel like this..." She said, nibbling her lip, looking at the letter once more.

"_Dear Ranma-chan_," The letter began,

_"I'm sorry to inform you, but Grandfather Happosai passed away the day I wrote this letter. He left a will, splitting up his assets into several trusts for you, Akane, Natsumi, and Kurumi, and even some for Hinako-sensei. All contingent on you marrying of course to avoid the taxes. He left a message to give to you, in which he specifically stated you are not to grieve over him, but be glad he had a full life, and at the end had all his goals reached. As he said, it's not bad to die, after all, it's the next journey, and he had a fuller life than most, his art will continue, and he'll be remembered, what more could he ask for? All he asks, is on occasion you leave a panty or two at his shrine."_

_"Also, Nabiki and Akane are out hunting for the mushrooms, for themselves. They feel… that they were denied their chance to learn Mother's Art. Tofu-sensei and a elder from the Amazons are helping them, so I feel that you do not have to worry on their account. Study hard in school, and bring honor to the families."_

_"With love"  
"Tendou Kasumi."_

Ranko stared at the letter. "He was an annoying old pervert who caused me nothing but trouble," she muttered to herself. "Sure he taught me a lot, but he was..."

"Sometimes it's the people who cause us the most problems that we care for the most," A somewhat spacy voice said from behind her.

Ranko turned to see the voice's source. "Oh... hi, Lovegood," she said, rubbing her eyes a bit. "What brought you up here?" she said, sitting down on the stone next to Soratsume who chirped a bit.

"I just needed to get a look around," Luna said simply as she sat down, letting the wooden hatch close with a thump. "Bad news goes away better in fresh air."

Ranko blinked, then shrugged. "I never noticed that myself. Mostly because I seem to attract bad news too often."

Luna nodded. "Perhaps you're having problems with Legurns."

The redhead looked at her confusedly. "Legurns?"

Luna nodded softly. "Yes... Little insects that eat good luck."

Ranko blinked then shrugged. "Sounds like I've had those since I was a kid..." she says dryly.

Luna looked at her a bit closer. "I'd never heard of a colony lasting so long," she murmered. "Try washing in lime juice. Legurns don't like limes."

Ranko chuckled a bit bitterly. "I'll have to keep that in mind."

Luna nodded. "Well, Professor Flitwick said that Charms class will be cancelled due to some problem."

Ranko nodded. "Might as well get some more sleep... why waste a free period?"

The blond replied, "Why not study in the library instead? That's what I'm going to do. I wanted to find out who was the youngest person to ever perform an animagus transformation."

Ranko blinked, looking at the blonde confusedly. Those occasional comments that seemed to hit close to home made her wonder how much she actually knew, but before she could ask, Luna was already re-closing the hatch above her.

---

The rest of her classes went well enough, and Ranko was able to calm down a bit by dinner time, though she tried to avoid answering questions, or even talking much by the simple expedient of eating quickly and leaving just as quickly. After dinner, nobody saw where Ranko went.

Meanwhile, a small kitten began to wander the halls of Hogwart's...

-

The two were on a mission. Not for good, nor for ill, but for chaos. One of them pulled out an old piece of parchment, before tapping it with his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he whispered, as black ink flowed over the paper, revealing a map. "Here we are. Ready to go, George?"

George nodded to his twin and co-conspirator as he looked around, then put on a pair of glasses, handing another pair to his brother. "Very nice, Fred."

"Thank you," Fred replied then looked down at the map. "Let's see.. the area's mostly clear... wait, what's this?" He looked confusedly at a small icon upon the map, but garbage in place of the customary name.

George looked at the map, before moving to find a place to hide, yanking his brother over.

A siamese kitten walked near the twins, looking at them curiously. George blinked, then looked back at the map over Fred's shoulder. "Huh.. That's odd..."

Fred looked at the map, and then the kitten. "Very odd indeed."

George frowned. "I don't suppose it's broken, is it?"

Fred shook his head. "No... Maybe he belongs to one of the Asians?"

Suddenly a crash and a familiar cackle was heard. "Bugger!" George said as he grabbed Fred and dove toward a room.

Unfortunately, Peeves just set off one nasty little chain reaction at this point.

First George then Fred ended up stepping down on the kitten's tail. A pained yowl was heard, then the kitten ended up performing a phenominal leap (for a cat, anyway). All of a sudden Fred blacked out. Not in a sense of being unconscious, but rather, from having his entire field of view filled with kitten. Clawing, biting kitten at that. Fred fell forward, crashing into George's back, and he, too, fell victim to the terrible and righteous wrath of a well and truly pissed off Shidou-Kitty.

The kitten started to walk away, quite perturbed, but stopped as she almost collided with Mrs. Norris. The older cat looked directly into the kitten's eyes, before nuzzling the kitten gently, almost as if approving of the little one's actions.

--

Sakura looked curiously at Ranko as she emerged, rubbing on her tailbone, grumbling in Japanese. "Ranko!" she said, scandalized by some of the words the redhead was using. And wondering what she meant by idiotic redheads who don't watch where they're stepping. She followed the croud out to the great hall and to their table. A few minutes later, the Weasley twins arrived at their own table, to questions. Specifically what happened to their faces, as it obviously looked like, to the muggle-born, they were trying to french-kiss a blender, or to the wizard and witchborn, like they decided to stick their heads in an exploding cauldron. Ranko glared at the twins as she fidgeted in her seat, trying in vain to get comfortable.

"Hrm. Flying lessons... I could probably teach that one," Ranko muttered to herself. "Considering how much time I've logged."

"You've flown before?" Sakura asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Lots of times in the last two years. Most of them involuntarily. By a guy-hating gorilla-tomboy who never listens to a word I say," Ranko replied.

-  
Half a world a way, a blue-black-haired girl arguing with her sister was interrupted by a rather large sneeze.  
-

Sakura looked at Ranma sceptically, but replied, "Well, I assure you, this flight is entirely voluntary and controlled. In most cases anyway."

"Great. I'll believe it when I see it."

An hour later, the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws found themselves in the courtyard, standing over rickety old brooms as Madame Hooch explained to them the safety rules for flying. Unlike a certain first flying class from the previous year, it started rather smoothly. Everyone was capable of getting their brooms to lift in a short amount of time and nobody was hurt. It was after a few minutes that things got... weird.

Ranko began to put the broom through it's paces, curious as to what it could do. Nobody was paying particular attention to it, except for three people, Madame Hooch, who was a bit irked at Ranko's seeming lack of attention to her surroundings, one of the seventh year Ravenclaw Beaters, who was watching it with great interest, and an ancient woman who watched with both amazement and amusement at her student.

It was when Ranko began to, at least in Madame Hooch's eyes, show off to an excessive degree. Evidently she didn't know Ranko too well as the redhead began to develop a kata on the spot specifically for riding a broom. The Instructor called out to the girl with some heat, but Ranko was lost in her own world as she stood upon her broom, flying through an energetic exercise without the slightest appearance of losing control. Most of the students were staring at the girl now with two words in their minds, 'she's crazy!', though whether they were referring to her ignoring Hooch or her now utterly insane stunts on her broom.

As the girl made a low pass, the instructor attempted to fire a stopping spell at her. Ranko proceeded to flip, perform a one-hand-stand upon her broom and dodge the hex by a good inch. While hand-standing on the broom, she swung her foot out in a whistling arc that would have nailed a man standing on the ground right between the eyes, and even at her young age, quite likely knocked the person cold. To Madame Hooch, however, it merely looked like a taunting gesture, and with some fury, fired a series of stunners, all dodged smoothly in motions that looked completely and totally natural, as if the improvised kata was designed solely for that purpose.

Madame Hooch quickly raced her broom toward the student as Ranko tore directly for the wall. The instructor's heart pounded as she saw her student refusing to turn. At the last second, the broom turned sharply, moving parallel to the wall, as Ranko leapt off the broom, ran along the wall and leapt off with a crescent kick, before reaching back to grab the broom with both hands, swinging over it as though in a gymnastics meet, then coming back to her single handstand. Madame Hooch stared in shock as she stopped her broom.

Ranko finally moved back toward her fellow students, flipping with one hand into the air, then resting one foot on the broomstick, her body smoothly in a crane-stance. The broom stopped and stayed in place, its rider not moving a muscle save the rising and falling of her chest with smooth breaths as, save for a few applauding Hufflepuffs, nobody moved or said a word. The only sounds were those clapping hands, and raucous rasping laughter from the ancient Chinese woman.

Xiomora Hooch had never seen such a disgusting (read: beautiful), absurd (read: graceful), reckless (read: incredible) show of complete tom-foolery (read: skill) in her entire life. The professor in her wanted to dock Ravenclaw one thousand points and have Ranko thrown into Azkaban if she ever so much as looked at a broom again. The flyer in her, however, could only look on in complete and absolute wonder, utter respect, and a slight hint of envy, that not only could this girl do things to that creaky, half-useless Cleensweap 3 that would make one think she was on a top of the line Nimbus model, but that she could do so and look so completely, utterly and totally natural doing so, that even birds looked gawky and awkward in the air in comparison.

And the seventh-year Beater dashed toward the Charms classroom as if his backside were on fire and all Voldemort's Death Eaters were trying to put it out with Killing Curses.

"No," Ranko said to Professor Flitwick a few hours later. Madame Hooch was so flustered and torn, that she merely docked the girl three points for refusing to listen to her instructor's orders, which confused all the rest of the students, while Ranko was merely embarassed for her lapse.

Meanwhile, his Head-Of-House was trying to wheedle, cajole and was fairly close to outright begging the girl to try out for the Quidditch team. After all if Harry Potter could do so in his first year, and he had merely performed one simple (if flawless, from what he heard) dive, there was no way anyone could gainsay having the young Ravenclaw on his own Team.

Ranko, however, was being completely obstinant. She did not see any reason to be on a team for a sport she had very little interest in. Sure, she would get to fly a lot more often, and she was very much all for that, but a team environment just wasn't her, she thought. The few times she had been on a team, she was leading a pack of hooligans and nutcases who usually wanted his head (or repeatedly donated genetic legacy, depending on which people you asked in which form), and with Cho on the team, she could see little changing about that.

"Professor, I don't /want/ to play. I'd rather be studying!" Ranko paused. "Boy, would the teachers at Furinkan flip if they heard me say that..." She couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity. Mundane schools, Furinkan in particular, either bored her to tears or slumber (The latter more likely) or were deathtraps in general. Hogwart's, on the other hand, was incredibly fun, save for the fortunately aborted DADA class with Inoshishi-baka and the sleep-inducing History of Magic class with Binns-sensei.

"But Ranko, please, we need help and two of the team are leaving this year. You're a natural!" Filius tried appealing to her vanity.

"I'm a natural martial artist, not someone who goes chasing after golden sna.. snitches or plays target practice for bludgeons," Ranko protested.

"Bludgers," Filius corrected.

"The point is," Ranko continued, thinking 'if I don't hurry, I'm going to be late. I really don't want to do this, but...' "I just don't want to do it and don't have the time... Uh, Professor, your desk's on fire!"

And as the diminutive instructor turned toward his desk, Ranko promptly executed the Saotome Secret Technique and ran for her next class.


	5. Chapter 04: Halloween of Hell

Hikari no Daija (The Serpent of Light)  
A Cabbit Patch Production by Miriani and Andrew Norris  
Characters are the properties of JK Rowling, Rumiko Takahashi, CLAMP, 20th Century Fox, Paramount, AIC, Pioneer and the team at #Akane.

Chapter 04 – Halloween of Hell

- - -

The last month or so seemed to be more of the same. Classes were intruiging, Ranko continued to receive harassment from both Cho and Professor Flitwick, though for different reasons on each. Cho seemed to push her mystery grudge, while Professor Flitwick seemed obsessive about Ranko's joining the Quidditch team, despite the fact that Ranko would rather have her tonsils removed with a pitchfork at this time.

Nights were equally interesting, to the point where Ranko found herself wondering if she had more curses upon her than she was aware of. Every three or four days, she'd wander the halls of Hogwart's in her feline form, examining the various hallways and corridors. And practically every time, almost without fail, she would seem to have some mishap with the Weasley Twins. Fortunately for her, however, most of the misfortune seemed to rest upon the heads of those Twins.

It came to a peak, however, in the middle of October, a week before the Ravenclaw / Hufflepuff match. Ranko found herself in the shower, keeping her eyes away from the other girls as she usually did, still nervous as before that someone was going to find her out, or the bracers' magic would crap out on her or something.

"Ranko?" A voice called, causing Ranko to jump, causing eyes to blink as they see the redhead clinging to the ceiling. Shiriana asked, "Um... could I borrow your shampoo? I forgot mine, and yours smells nice."

Ranko blinked, and then dropped down carefully. "Uh, sure.. give me a second." She said, pouring some into her hand before handing the bottle off without taking her eyes off the wall. She started to relax as she scrubbed up with the shampoo, before enjoying the hot water pouring down.

Evidently Shir was not the only one who liked the scent, as the bottle was passed from person to person. By the time Ranko got the bottle back, it was nearly empty. Fifteen minutes later, the Ravenclaws made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Ranko was about to dig her fork into another bite of eggs, when she frowned. Years of awareness drilled into her from training told her something was wrong, but she wasn't sure what. She looked up - to find Mitzi and Shir with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ranko asked.

Shir bit her lip, trying to hide her amusement. "Your hair... it's..."

Ranko pulled her pigtail into vision, expecting the red locks she'd had at least part-time since Jusenkyo. What she found was something completely different - a blue and bronze mane that sparkled in the morning light. Her fingernails were striped in those colors. "Is... that supposed to happ..." She paused. "Uh, Shir?"

Shir shook her head. "No..." She then blinked at her own hands. Before everyone's eyes, the fingernails changed from clear to the same blue-and-bronze Ranko had. A moment later, the same colors spread from the roots of her hair to its tips.

"What the hell?" Ranko said as she watched the color spread from person to person. "What the hell is going on?"

Shir blinked a few times, frowning. "Weird. very weird." Her hands clenched softly, then she paused as she saw person after person become chromatic-zebra striped. "Ranko... where did you get that shampoo?"

"I've been using it for the last few months... Why?" Ranko said, then shook her head as she snagged the hand of the girl sitting next to her, turning the compact she was carrying toward her face. "Gah. I look like Herb..."

"Who?" Shir asked.

"Imagine what happens if a dragon turns into a girl and has kids with a human." Ranko replied, letting the girl's hand go. The girl winced and rubbed at her hand, glaring a bit at Ranko, before shuddering as she looked at her colored nails.

Shiriana stared at Ranko while Mitzi twitched a bit, staring at the hair dangling over her shoulder. "Interesting image," Shiriana muttered.

"So who do you think did this?" Mitzi asked a bit heatedly.

"I think I've got a pretty good idea," Ranko muttered, looking over Mitzi's shoulder at a pair of chortling redheads.

"So do we flay them or put them on the rack?" Mitzi replied.

"Oh, nothing so merciful," Penelope Clearwater hissed as she watched another girl's nails change. "Something tells me these little boys may need a lesson they won't soon forget."

"That may be difficult," Su Li pointed out. "The Weasley twins are very good at what they do. They'll likely see any attempt we make."

Ranko popped her knuckles and grinned. "Trust me, they won't see /me/ coming..."

- - -

Nothing seemed to happen for about a week, except for a good half of the Ravenclaw women weren't able to figure out a way to reverse the Twins' little prank. They frequently gave the twins ugly looks that, were they half a world away and a century back, would have implied they were thinking gallows and nooses.

Suddenly Luna burst into laughter, looking at the two Weasleys, as streaks of gold began to make their way through the Twins' golden locks. And at the same time, other Gryffindor ended up watching their hair change from their natural colors to Gryffindor Red and Gold. Ranko was looking in the other direction with a slight grin. From the other side of the Ravenclaw table, a large amount of Slytherins began to gasp and shriek in surprise as their own hair shifted to a silver and green color as well.

Ranko grinned as she looked toward Luna. "There we go..." she murmered as the Ravenclaw girls giggled at the changes.

Without awareness of the situation, the professors merely thought that people were preparing for the Quidditch game the next day and approved of the school spirit. Except for Snape, of course, who was rather irked at the seeming tomfoolery of his House.

Meanwhile, the Hufflepuffs looked at the other three houses and shrugged a bit. Then, almost to a man, the older Hufflepuffs tapped their wands to their heads, turning their hair bumblebee-striped. Quite a few people stared at the odd actions, but Ranko couldn't help but smile.

And so, over the next few weeks, a low-intensity prank war seemed to have sprung up between Shidou and the Weasleys. Nothing spectacular, merely probing pranks for the most part. And thus events fit into a pattern. Daybreak kata, morning lessons, large lunch, afternoon classes, evening homework, nightly prank attacks and counter attacks, and sleep.

It was not until the end of October that things started to change.

- - - It was the afternoon of Halloween, a holiday Ranma did not quite understand, but accepted the reduced classload of the day with some grace. Since she was not particularly tired, and the All Hallows' feast was still several hours away, she decided to explore the castle on her own. She found several abandoned classrooms, a few old storage closets, but nothing all that fascinating, until, while walking down a corridor, she heard a bloodthirsty voice.

"Come to me... let me kill you... let me rend you asunder..."

Ranma blinked. It didn't sound like Ryouga. And yet he was the only person who was after her hide, that she could conceive of, anyway, that could possibly have found his way to Hogwarts'. Unless... "Mousse? Is that you?" With Cologne-sensei here, it's possible that the blind moron could have come for some reason or another. "You know, I'm really tired of this crap."

Several sets of footsteps approached, but Ranma was so lost in her irritation that she actually missed the approaching people. "You know, just once, I'd love to go somewhere without some yahoo like you shouting 'Prepare to die!' or 'You foul sorceror!' or some crap like that. Would you just get lost?!"

The three students who approached froze as they stared at the redhead. Two of them looked confused, but the third, a bespectacled boy, seemed more than a bit shocked as he looked at her. "What are you yelling about?" He asked, only drawing odd looks from his companions.

As Ranma turned toward them, she paused as her eye caught a message scrawled across the wall.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.  
ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

"What's that thing – hanging underneath?", the redheaded boy who accompanied the bespectacled boy said, his voice edgy with fear.

"It's... oh no..." Ranma said, rushing quickly toward the torch bracket from which a familiar cat dangled rigidly and quickly moved to lower the cat. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked stunned as the Asian girl cradled the oft-loathed Mrs. Norris in her arms. They found it difficult to believe that anyone could care for Filch's annoying spy. Yet Ranma knelt there, holding the cat as if it was a friend of hers that had suffered a grevious injury.

As people gathered around them, a voice spoke out, "Enemies of the Heir beware! You'll be next, mudbloods!"

Before anyone could respond to the insult, however, another voice spoke out, "What's going on here? What's going on?" The voice's source, Filch himself, had arrived, horrified as he saw Mrs. Norris lay in Ranma's arms, stiff as a board.

Arguments began to break out when Professor Dumbledore and others arrived. It was when Dumbledore explained that Mrs. Norris was still alive that the fist that had clenched around Ranma's heart began to loosen, sighing in relief.

It was when Snape began to cast aspersions upon the Gryffindor trio and they began to explain about the Deathday party that they had just arrived, that Ranma interrupted, "They couldn't have done it anyway." Everyone turned to look toward Ranma, making her a bit uncomfortable. Severus's expression was one of irritation, as Ranma explained, "I was here first before they arrived, and I was the first one to see the message and Mrs. Norris. I was just passing through and..." She paused, not wanting to explain her argument with her would-be assailant, so continued, "And I just saw the message on the wall."

Severus looked mildly frustrated that Ranma's explanation left him without any leg to stand on for further harassment of Harry, but for once, Ranma actually found herself grateful for the inane self-aggrandizement of Lockhart-baka, as they discussed a cure for the cat's paralysis, and the quartet were dismissed.

"Do you think I should have told them about the voice I heard?" Harry asked.

Ranma shook her head. "I'm sure it was just Ryouga, causing more problems. I swear, if I see his piggy butt, I'm going to make some fresh bacon." Harry looked at Ranma in surprise. Ron and Hermione looked at both of them in confusion, as if they were on the outside of the conversation.

Harry asked, "What was that Mousse you were talking about?" Ranma blinked. "Oh, sorry. He's the only other idiot I could have imagined being here and slinging death threats, but I don't think he's that stupid. Cologne-sensei'd probably tear him a new one if he showed up. So what do you think this 'Chamber of Secrets' is?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. I'll have to ask Bill. He used to be headboy, so maybe he heard something about this. Who are you, anyway?" he asked.

"Oh.. I'm Ranko. Ranko Shidou," She replied, bowing slightly.

The trio introduced themselves to Ranma, who looked at Harry, which unsettled him. But it wasn't the vacant, awestruck stare that people seemed to have when they attached his face and name to the whole 'Boy-Who-Lived' persona. Nor was it the look of scorn that Draco's type seemed to have for him for daring to defy pureblood superiority. But rather, it was a searching, curious look.

"I don't see a bokken. That's good news."

"A what?" Harry said in confusion.

Ranma shook her head. "Nevermind."

- - -

Neville stepped into the library to see the redheaded exchange student flipping through a book, muttering to herself in what he presumed to be her native language. He paused a moment as he tried to remember her name, before blurting out, "Rango?"

"Ranko," the girl said without looking up, then blinked as she turned toward him. "Hello?"

"Uh, yes... did you need help? I'm Neville." he offered.

Ranma blinked a moment, then nodded. "Uh, sure." she said as she pulled herself completely out of the distraction to assess the boy. "I'm trying to find out about this 'Chamber of Secrets'. Not having too much luck on it though."

Neville paused, then nodded. "I can help look for that I suppose," he said hesitantly.

Ranma looked at him, then closed the book before her on the desk, stood up, and walked toward the boy. "Is there a problem?" she asked him, confused at his timidity. Oddly enough, she hadn't really encountered much of that in his life. Most of the people in her life were so extroverted, it was ridiculous. Of course, it may have just been that only the extroverts pushed themselves into her life.

Neville blinked in surprise, before shaking his head. "No... it's fine." He said, backing up a bit. "If I'm bothering you, I'll go away." Even if she was apparently a year younger than him, she seemed to give off ... well, the only way he could describe it was a feeling of strength or something that he had never felt in someone that wan't an adult, or even some adults.

"No, I need the help," Ranma replied, then paused, before saying, "If you want, I can teach you some thing in return?"

Neville shook his head. "You don't have to-" he started, but Ranma promptly interrupted.

"It's alright, I don't mind. Besides, I would like practice teaching anyway." She said.

Neville paused a moment, trying to formulate some protest, but gave up as he said, "Ok... I guess so."

Ranma nodded and smiled. "Great."

- = -

"What have I gotten myself into now?" Neville groaned as he dragged himself out of bed at a first year's urging. Barely awake enough to put on some clothing, he walked out of the doorway behind the Fat Lady's portrait, where the redheaded asian woman waited, tapping her feet in boredom.

She paused as Neville emerged and then grinned. "Come on, Neville," Ranma urged as she dragged the Gryffindor down the staircase, leading him out to the Quidditch pitch. Both of them, however, froze in surprise as they saw a sight that strained the eyes.

Luna Lovegood stood at the entrance of the pitch, dressed in a kempogi. Well, it was either a gi or an emergency sign for the incredibly colorblind. It was diagonally striped, alternating between hunter-orange and neon green.

Ranma commented, "Is that a martial arts uniform or a distraction device?"

Neville shrugged. "Maybe both?" he said, blinking a bit as if to clear his eyes of the glare radiating from Luna's outfit. "

Would you mind if I joined you?" Luna asked her fellow Ravenclaw.

Ranma nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, that's fine." She shrugged, rubbed at her eyes a bit as if to clear them herself, then began to explain martial arts as they jogged a few laps around the pitch at a slow pace.

And then a few more.

And then some more.

About half an hour later, Ranma looked at her gasping and exhausted students. "I've got a /lot/ of work ahead of me," she murmered to herself in her native language. "Ok, you two, go ahead and wash up, relax a bit until breakfast."

A rusty chuckle preceded an amused comment, also in Japanese. "Now you know how I felt, Ranma." Cologne bounced over next to the girl.

"I wasn't that bad," Ranma complained.

"No, not at all, but I know exactly how you feel, when I realized just how very much I had, and have, to teach you," Cologne replied.

"True," Ranma remarked, then shrugged. "And how are your classes so far?"

Cologne lit up her pipe before explaining, "Rather well, for the most part, though I must admit a bit of aggravation with some of my associates."

Ranma tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I'm sure I know one, and I might be able to guess the other." Cologne looked toward Ranma with a grin. "I'm sure Lockhart-baka has to be one of them." The amazon nodded in amusement at the 'honorific'. "But I'd have to guess the other is Snape-sensei. I haven't had too many issues, but I noticed he's not the best of teachers, despite his knowledge."

"Very observant," Cologne remarked.

"I don't necessarily have to be observant. Even a blind person would notice the distaste on many faces whenever Snape-sensei's classes are mentioned, though most of them stem from Gryffindor and to a far lesser degree, Hufflepuff," Ranma admitted.

"Just keep your wits about you, child," Cologne remarked. "To mangle the local playwright, 'Something is Rotten in the Castle of Hogwart's.'"

"Speaking of that, do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets that the message spoke of?" Ranma didn't think she had to elaborate, considering news of the bloody scrawl traveled faster than apparation.

"I'm afraid not," Cologne admitted. "I've only heard it rumored about in events that happened quite a while ago, and the rest of the staff either weren't here for it, or aren't saying anything about it."

"Lovely," Ranma muttered and shook her head. "And I thought I could relax for once."


End file.
